Missão de nivel B
by Engers
Summary: kurenai e naruto são mandados em uma missão de nivel B. primeira NaruxKure
1. Chapter 1

Missão de nível B

Uma morena com belos olhos vermelhos entra numa sala grande, onde se encontrava uma mulher loira sentada atrás de sua mesa.

- Chamou Hokage-sama? - perguntou a morena.

- Sim Kurenai. - a loira falou - tenho uma missão para você.

- Hai! Mas você não tem outra pessoa? - perguntou temerosa Kurenai. Não estava disposta a ir em uma missão.

- Tenho, mas você tá muito tempo sem nenhuma missão, então vou lhe mandar nessa. - falou Tsunade não se importando muito com a queixa de Kurenai.

- Está bem. Mas quem mais vai? - perguntou Kurenai com um tom deprimido na voz. - meu antigo time?

- Não! Shino deve estar muito ocupado com a ANBU, Hinata também esta ocupada com negócios do clã e Kiba está em outra missão no momento, sendo assim, vai somente você e mais uma pessoa. - disse Tsunade olhando a janela.

- Quem? - perguntou Kurenai.

- Naruto. - falou ela ainda olhando a janela.

- Ah! Com o pirralho? Porque? - perguntou Kurenai. Já não gostava da ideia de fazer uma missão, agora que teria que aturar Naruto estava ainda pior.

- Primeiro, ele já não é nenhuma criança, você se lembra que ele sozinho conseguiu vencer Pain não e? E depois ele creceu muito nesse ultimo ano. - Tsunade não gostava quando falavam mal de Naruto, afinal era como um filho para ela e ele, apesar de ter apenas 16 anos, aos 15 já tinha sido dono de grandes feitos.

- Desculpe-me , mas porque eu? Porque ele? - Kurenai tentava se ver livre da missão.

- Vocês dois estão muito tempo sem ganhar uma missão. E uma boa parte está em missão e a outra de férias e alguns voltaram a pouco tempo de missões, sendo assim so sobra vocês dois, e além do mais é uma missão de nível B, sendo considerada fácil para dois ninjas do nível de vocês dois. - falou Tsunade.

- Tá! - Kurenai tinha o tom de derrota. - qual é a missão?

- Vocês só prescisam ir até a vila da grama, que da 2 dias de caminhada calma, vocês terão que falar com um mulher chamada Yugitae, ela vai entregar um pergaminho a vocês e terão que trazelo até aqui. Apenas isso. - falou Tsunade. - não prescisam ter pressa, des que o pergaminho chegue aqui inteiro está bom.

- Não tem mais nda? - perguntou Kurenai.

- Não! Agora você esta dispensada. Naruto vai se encontrar com você no portão da vila daqui 1 hora. - dissendo isso Tsunada voltou a analisar os papeis a sua mesa dando um leve suspiro.

- Que sejá! - Kurenai saiu irritada da sala.

Andou lentamente até sua casa, que era perto do prédio do hokage. Pensava se conseguiria aquentar Naruto por 2 dias?

Ela se lembrou de Asuma, que tinha morrido como herói. E depois seus pensamentos se voltaram para Naruto, fazia algum tempo que não via ele. Já tinha sido nomeado como o próximo hokage, apenas estava se aperfeiçoando no cargo a pedido de Tsunade. Conseguiu se tornar em Jounin á alguns meses atrás, já que era o mínimo que tinham que fazer com ele, depois de tanto que ele fez pela vila, quase morreu na luta contra Pain, mas com um golpe poderosso o venceu.

Depois que Asuma tinha morrido, Kurenai entrou em depressão e acabou descobrindo que não estava gravida como tinha pensado.

Ela entrou em uma casa branca depois de 5 minutos e caminhada. Era relativamente grande, com varios comodos. O que ela nunca gostou, porque se sentia sosinha, e aquela casa grande onde só uma pessoa morava, ajudava nisso. Foi direto para o banheiro tomar um banho. Estava muito quente aquele dia.

Depois de alguns minutos no chuveiro saiu vestida e arrumou sua mochila com algumas roupas, comida e itens para a missão. Depois de se arrumar, olhou no relógio e percebeu que faltava 20 minutos ainda, o tempo exato da casa dela até o portão da vila. Pegou sua mochila e saiu da casa e caminhou calmamente comprimentando algumas pessoas e olhando desinteressada para as lojas.

Ela caminhava tão despreocupada que nem percebeu que já estava quase no portão e pensou consigo mesmo que o tempo tinha voado. Chegando ao portão encontrou alquem de costas para ela. Parecia olhar uns passaros em uma arvore. A figura era loira, tinha estatura média e vestia um sobretudo preto com um redemoinho laranja nas costas.

- Naruto? - perguntou desinteressada.

Ele se virou imediatamente e pode se perceber um sorriso em sua face. Logo que Kurenai viu ele pensou consigo mesma:

"_Como ele esta bonito" _logo depois percebeu o que tinha cabado de pensar e balançou a cabeça levemente.

- Ah! Olá Kurenai-sensei! Quanto tempo não é? - perguntou alegremente Naruto.

- Apenas alguns meses. - cortou ela a alegria de Naruto. Imediatamente o sorriso dele sumiu e foi substituido por uma cara de emburrado. Kurenai achou a cara dele muito fofa, mas logo se controlou.

- O que eu to pensando? - resmungou ela.

- Hum? - Naruto não tinha intendido.

- Nada! - Kurenai foi firme - agora vamos logo. Da 2 dias de caminhada até a vila da grama. Quero chegar cedo lá.

- Está bem. - falou despreocupado Naruto. Andou um pouco até o portão mas logo parou e se virou para trás. - você não vem? - perguntou docemente.

Kurenai fitou por um pouco tempo os olhos azuis dele e percebeu como eram bonitos e passavam uma paz indescritível. Logo ao escutar a voz calma, se perguntou como não tinha percebido isso antes.

- Vou sim. - Kurenai saiu do transe - mas tem alguns porens. Eu mando! Entendeu? - Kurenai falou polidamente.

- Hum, que sejá. - Naruto deu ombros e voltou a caminhar despreocupado. Kurenai alcançou ele rapidamente e começaram a caminhar um do lado do outro.

Naruto ia assobiando uma música qualquer, sem interesse algum. Kurenai ia escutando a música que até que era bonita. Caminharam por 5 horas em silêncio. Naruto tinha se cansado de assobiar so olhava a paissagem em volta. Kurenai sentia falta da música.

- Vai demorar muito para chegarmos? - Naruto terminou com o silêncio que já estava gritante.

- São dois dias. Você queria o que? Que a vila da grama fosse ao lado da vila da folha? - cortou secamente Kurenai.

- Kami-sama. Você é antipática em. - comentou Naruto.

- Você falou alguma coisa? - perguntou Kurenai com os olhos em chamas.

- Não, nada. - falou Naruto com tremor na voz. Realmente era difícil conversar com Kurenai. - afinal, o que eu te fiz? - perguntou repentinamente.

- Como? - Kurenai não intendeu.

- Eu tendo conversar com você e única coisa que você faz e me dar patada. - falou Naruto irritado.

- Desculpe, ando meio estressada ultimamente, e por isso desconto em todu mundo. - falou Kurenai chateada. Realmente, ultimamente andava estressada.

- Porque? - perguntou Naruto interessado.

- Não interessa. - Kurenai cortou novamente Naruto.

- Vamos ter que nos aturar por 2 dias, por isso acho que deveriamos conversar mais. - falou Naruto rindo.

- Hunf! - resmungou Kurenai. - bem, como você falou, vamos ter que nos aturar. Quando você se torna hogake?

- Hum, quando completar 17 anos, daqui á alguns meses. - falou Naruto com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

- Hum, meus parabéns... adiantado. - falou Kurenai. Vendo o sorriso de Naruto aumentar de tamanho se sente encorajada a sorrir também. Era raro ela sorrir.

- Sabe, é a primeira a me dar parabéns. - falou Naruto olhando para ela com olhos penetrandes. - obrigado. - logo depois de disser isso voltou a olhar para frente.

Kurenai sentiu um calor pelo corpo quando Naruto a olhou com aqueles olhos e logo depois sentiu um gostoso arrepio ao escutar o obrigado.

- Am, de nada - falou rubra olhando também para frente. - am, pode voltar a assobiar aquela música de antes? - perguntou olhando para o outro lado para esconder as maças do rosto que já estavam um pouco vermelhas.

Naruto ao escutar o pedido de Kurenai da um sorriso e percebe que ela olhava para o outro lado.

- Tá bem! - falou animado. Começou assobiando calmamente a música. Kurenai sentiu uma paz ao escutar a música que até se esqueceu de ficar vermelha e olhava para frente. Seus olhos podiam estar virados para frente, mas sua atenção estava toda voltada para a pessoa ao seu lado.

Continuaram caminhando calmamente, enquanto ao seu redor, começava a ficar escuro. A noite estava chegando. O único barulho que se podia escutar era os passos calmos dos dois, o canto dos passaros e o vendos balançando levemente os galhos das arvores em volta.

- Acho que podemos passar a noite aqui. - falou Naruto apontando para um clareira ali perto.

- É, estou um pouco cansada mesmo. - falou Kurenai tirando a pesada mochila das costas.

- Deixa que eu arrumo a sua barraca. - falou Naruto tirando das mãos de Kurenai uma pequena barraca.

- Mas e a sua? - perguntou Kurenai percebendo que não tinha nenhuma barraca nas mãos dele, apenas um saco de dormir.

- Ah! Não se preocupe, gosto de dormir perto da natureza. - disse ele dando um sorriso. Ela pode perceber que Naruto sabia dar sorrisos como ninquem.

- Mas e se chover? - perguntou com uma sobrancelha levantada.

- Ah! - ele olhou para cima e depois olhou para a morena. - não vai chover, não precisa se preocupar Kurenai-sensei.

- Então tá.mas so não me chame de sensei, apenas Kurenai. - falou ela um pouco rubra.

- Tá Kurenai-sen... digo Kurenai. - falou Naruto sem graça coçando a cabeça. Kurenai riu da cara dele e pode admirar como ele é bonito sem graça. - Tudo bem? - perguntou Naruto percebendo o olhar dela.

- Sim, sim! - falou ela rapidamente depois de parar de admirar ele. - então se você vai cuidar da barraca, eu cuido da comida. - falou tirando uns pacotes de comida da mochila.

- Vai ser rapidinho, dai eu te ajudo com a comida. - disse Naruto se afastando um pocuo e faz um sinal com a mão, imediatamente aparece mais 3 Narutos. Os 4 começam a arrumar a barraca de Kurenai rapidamente. Ela apenas admirava ele. Logo percebendo o que estava fazendo vira a cabeça rapidamente para o lado e começa a preparar a comida.

"_O que eu to pensando?" _esse era o pensamento dela. _"Mas como eu não descobri que ele é assim antes?" _se perguntava distraida.

- Pronto! - disse Naruto alegremente mostrando a barraca que estava montada perfeitamente.

- O-obrigada Naruto. - disse Kurenai um pouco corada.

- Deixa eu ajudar. - dissendo isso levou a mão em direção a um pacote qualquer.

- Não prescissa, você já arrumou a barraca, agora deixa eu arrumar a comida. Por favor. - disse ela com um sorriso no rosto. - eu gosto de cozinhar.

- A tá, desculpe-me! - falou Naruto sem graça. Kurenai levou a mão a fim de tirar o pacote da mão de Naruto que o estendeu. As mãos deles se tocaram no processo. Kurenai sentiu um calor por todo o corpo quando ouve o toque e Naruto percebeu como as mãos dela eram macias.

Depois do acontecido Kurenai preparava a comida abilmente, enquanto Naruto apenas a fitava.

"_Como ela é bonita" _pensava o loiro enconstato em uma árvore ali perto.

- Naruto. - ela o chamou calmamente. - a comida está pronta. - disse com um sorriso.

- Tá! - dissendo isso Naruto se levantou e andou rapidamente em direção a comida. Assim que começou a refeição percebeu que Kurenai cozinhava muito bem. - está otima. - disse com um sorriso. Kurenai apenas disse um obrigada e corou levemente.

Comeram em silêncio, apenas apreciando a comida. Depois de um tempo Kurenai se levantou e disse:

- Bom, acho que vou dormir, amanha teremos um longo dia. - disse com um sorriso. A refeição de antes tinha acabado toda e o material usado nela já estava quardado. - Boa-noite Naruto.

- Boa noite Kurenai. e pode deixar que eu vigio. - disse Naruto se referindo a vigiar o acampamento.

- O-obrigada Naruto. - disse Kurenai se virando e entrando na barraca. _"Como ele é gentil" _pensou ela com um sorriso no rosto e logo depois adormecendo.

Do lado de fora, Naruto apenas fitava a barraca onde estava Kurenai. Depois de um tempo ele se levanta e arruma seu saco de dormir ali por perto mesmo. Mas antes de se deitar cria duas copias e manda eles vigiarem o local. Depois de se deitar começa a olhar as estrelas com um olhar perdido. Se sentiu irritado, não tinha o menor vestigio de sono.

Dentro da barraca alquem tinha alguns sonhos sensuais com um loiro. Kurenai acaba acordando em uma parte onde uma morena com olhos vermelhos e um loiro com olhos azuis trocavam ardentes beijos. Se senta irritada por acordar justo naquela parte.

"_Será que eu to gostando dele?" _- pergunta para si mesma. Ela fitava a saida da barraca com os pensamentos perdidos e depois de confirmar que não voltaria a dormir tão cedo sai de sua barraca. A primeira coisa que procura é um saco de dormir e o encontra, mas não quem estava dentro. Ela imediatemente fica preocupada e olha para os lado em busca do loiro, e o encontra, sentado em um galho de uma árvore enquanto admirava o céu estrelado com uma bela lua iluminando a noite.

Ela percebe que o loiro está sem a parte de cima da roupa e imeditamente fica vermelha. Naruto não percebe a presença da outra, apenas olhava a lua. Estava mergulhado em alguns pensamentos como de ser hokage e em uma morena que estava mais perto do que ele imaginava.

- Tá sem sono! - uma voz familiar tirou ele de seus pensamentos. Imediatamente se virou para trás e encontrou uma Kurenai olhando pra ele com um sorriso divertido no rosto.

- Pelo visto não sou o único. - disse Naruto rindo.

- É! - dissendo isso Kurenai da um salto e para ao lado de Naruto em cima do galho. - pensando em que? - pergunta se sentando e encarando a lua também.

Naruto não fala nada, apenas aprecia o perfume de Kurenai, que estava sentada perto dele, quase podia sentir o corpo dela. - Se eu vou ser um bom hokage. - mentiu em parte o loiro.

- Ah... - Kurenai ficou um pouco decepcionada e virou o rosto para ver o loiro e encontrou Naruto olhando tristemente para a lua. - Vai ser sim, você já provou muita coisa para as pessoas que nunca acreditaram em você, mas agora tem uma diferança. TEM pessoas que acretidam em você Naruto.

Ele apenas ri e olha para o chão. Evitava encarar aqueles olhos vermelhso que pareciam querer ver cada pensamento dele.

- Consegui muita coisa não é? - perguntou Naruto com um sorriso no rosto. - consegui uma família, consegui me tornar forte, me tornei conhecido mas... não consegui uma coisa. - falou olhando as mãos.

- O que seria? - perguntou Kurenai olhando a expressão triste no rosto dele, deve vondade de abraçalo e faze-lo sorrir, pois na opnião dela, ninquem com um sorriso tão incrivel, que podia disser tanta coisa apenas sorrindo, poderia ficar triste e sim sorrindo para todu mundo, acariciando a alma e tornando as pessoas fortes.

- Amar alquem de verdade, não como amigo, mãe, pai, irmã, mas como mulher. - dissendo isso olhou seriamente para Kurenai que retribuiu o olhar, não estava indimidada e sim encorajada. Ela chegou mais perto dele e foi se aproximando lentamente os labios dela perto dos dele que fechou os olhos e apenas sentia sua respiração. Ela também já tinha fechado os olhos e se preparava para o momento. Estavam quase lá quando escutam o pio de uma coruja por perto. Acordando do transe se separam rapidamente e ficam sem coragem de disser nada e nem sequer se encaravam.

- E-eu acho que vou dormir. - disse Kurenai sem coragem de olhar para o loiro.

- A-acho que eu também, afinal amanhã sera bem cansativo. - falou com vergonha. Logo depois disso Kurenai pula do galho e se dirige a sua barraca rapidamente. Ao entrar lá pega seu travesseiro e se abraça nele. Imaginava a respiração dele e como estavam tão pertos.

- Asuma, me perdoe. - ela se lembrou de seu amado e começou a chorar.

Naruto ainda estava no galho e olhava para a lua, tambem imaginava o que aconteceria se tivessem se beijados. Depois de um tempo ele suspira e desce do galho e cria duas copias e as manda vigiarem novamente o acampamento. Depois se encaminha ao seu saco de dormir e depois de um tempo finalmente adormece.

Na barraca alquem chorava pequenas lagrimas e depois de um tempo adormece tambem. Ela acorda com o canto de alguns passaros e sai da barraca, logo fecha seus olhos para impedir que a luz do sol a incomodasse os olhos. Depois de se acostumar a luz olha para os lados e encontra um loiro dormindo calmamente debaixo de uma sombra de arvore. Caminha até ele devagar para não o acordar. Assim que chega perto começa a admirar como ele dormia tranquilamente, parecia um anjo dormindo.

Ela fica fitando o homem a sua frente e decide não acordar ele agora. Se dirige a um pequeno lago que tinha ai perto e tira sua roupa e começa a nadar.

Naruto acorda lentamente e depois de alguns segundos percebe que é dia. Se levanta e se espreguiça. Olha para a barraca de sua companheira de viagem e percebe que ela não está la. Depois de algum tempo aparece uma de suas copias.

- Kurenai foi pra lá. - disse apontando para um lugar nas arvores.

Naruto caminha calmamente em direção ao lugar que sua copia avia apontado. Depois de algum tempo caminhado vê um pequeno lago ali por perto. Estranhou, pois não tinha visto nenhum lago por perto, mas não se assustou. Era distraido mesmo. Caminhou mais um pouco e viu uma cena que o vez paralisar instantaneamente.

Kurenai estava nadando nua no lago. Naruto apenas a observa nadar e repara em seus movimentos e em seu belissimo corpo. Depois de alguns segundos de luta contra si mesmo da meia volta e se dirige ao acampamento sem fazer barulho. Ficou furioso consigo mesmo, pois achou uma grande falta de respeito ter visto Kurenai nua.

Chegando ao acampamento Naruto começa a arrumar suas coisas e logo depois começa a preparar o café da manha para os dois.

Kurenai depois de um tempo no lago sai dele e se seca e coloca sua roupa. Pensou se Naruto já estava acordado e logo depois, sem querer pensou se ele teria a visto tomando banho nua. Assim que percebeu o que estava pensando balança a cabeça a fim de tirar aquele pensamento. Caminha rapidamente em direção ao acampamento e encontra tudo já arrumado e Naruto preparando o café da manha.

Naruto assim que percebe que Kurenai estava ali olha para ela e cora violentamente logo em seguida desvia o olhar.

- Bom-dia Kurenai. - ele falou timidamente.

- Bom-dia Naruto. - ela responde animadamente. - hum! preparando o cafe. Pelo cheiro está ótimo.

- Eu acho que sim - falou ele sem coragem de olhar para ela. Assim que a via a imagem de momentos atrás voltava a sua cabeça.

- Eu tava tomando um banho num lago aqui perto. - explicava o sumiço e estranhou Naruto não ter comentado nada.

- Eu sei... - Naruto deixou escapar a informação e Kurenai arregalou os olhos. Logo que Naruto percebe a mancada se levanta com um pulo e começa a se explicar. - eu acordei e não te vi na barraca, então um clone meu me falou que você tinha ido pra um lado, dai eu te segui para saber o que você tava fazendo, mas dai eu te vi tomando banho, mas eu não vi nada, porque logo eu fui embora, porque não queria faltar com o respeito com você. - Naruto falou tudo aquilo apressadamente. Kurenai começou a rir. Por um lado estava rindo da atrapalhada de Naruto, do outro por ele não querer faltar com o respeito com ela.

- Se você não viu nada e foi sem querer, você não tem porque se desculpar. - disse Kurenai rindo.

- Bem, talvez eu tenha visto só uma coisinha, mas não foi muita coisa, isso eu te juro, eu nem sequer sabia que tinha um lago aqui por perto. - disse ele totalmente corado.

Kurenai levanta uma sobrncelha depois de escutar que ele tinha visto alguma coisa.

- O café ta pronto! - ele praticamente berra e estende a ela uma xicara com café.

Ela apenas ri. Pega a xícara que lhe foi estendida e toma um pequeno gole. Estava quente e meio amargo. Se senta perto dele e começa a comer calmamente um bolo que tinha ali por perto.

- Que horas a gente chega? - perguntou Naruto evitando olhala.

- Se a gente não parar para descansar e aumentar um pocuo o passo, lá pelas 8 horas da noite. - disse ela olhando ele e percebendo que ele evitava olha-la. Da um sorriso que ele não tem como ver.

- Então vamos aumentar ainda mais o passo para não chegarmos de noite lá. - Naruto dis e se levanta. Vira o resto do conteúdo de sua xícara na boca e começa a arrumar tudo, sendo observado atentamente por Kurenai que depois o imita também, vira o conteúdo da xícara na boca e ajuda o loiro a guardar as coisas.

Depois de tudo arrumado os dois começam a andar rapidamente. Passam 5 horas conversando animadamente. Depois de um tempo param em um rio ali por perto para encher os cantis e descansar um pouco.

- Nossa, aguá boa. - diz Naruto fazendo uma concha com a mão e enchendo ela de aguá e depois jogando na cara. - falta quantas horas para chegar a vila? - perguntou a sua parceira.

- É so seguir reto aqui. No passo que estamos, 4 horas, mais ou menos. - falou ela apontando para um lado.

- Hum - ele resmunga e se senta em uma árvore ali por perto, sendo seguido por Kurenai que se senta próximo a ele.

- Dia quente. - comenta ela bebendo um pouco da aguá de um cantil. Naruto a observa e vê um pouco de água escorrer pelo canto da boca.

- Quente até demais. - diz ele virando o rosto. Ela apenas ri.

- É? Porque? - pergunta sorrindo para ele maliciosamente. Naruto gira os olhos para fitar Kurenai e assim que vê a cara de sapeca dela ele desvia o olhar rapidamente. Começou a suar.

- O sol! - mente ele.

- Tá quente mesmo. - ela quase gargalhava com as reações dele a cada gesto que ela fazia. - você se lembra o que "quase" aconteceu ontem. - ela queria retomar o assunto perdido.

Naruto imediatamente cora. Mas com um pouco de coragem olha ela nos olhos. Ela retribui o olhar com mais intencidade. Eles ficam assim por algum tempo até a morena tomar a dianteira e aproximar o rosto devagar em direção a ele.

Ele a imita, os dois fecham os olhos e vão sentindo a respiração um do outro. Quando estão para tocar nos labios do outros eles levam um susto. Uma kunai passa sunindo entre os dois e se fixa na árvore atras. Imediatamente os dois se separam e vê-em dois homens parados olhando maliciosamente para eles.

- Atrapalhei o casalsinho? - perguntou o primeiro com um sorriso malicioso.

- Quem são vocês? - Kurenai pergunta com raiva.

- Somos Chuunins da aldeia da pedra. Nos mandaram matar um cara. Já o fizemos, mas dai vimos um casalsinho tão bonitinho que decidimos nos divertir um pouco. - disse o segundo praticamente gargalhando. Kurenai e Naruto viram duas bandanas pressas nas pernas direitas. Eles tinham cara de psicopata.

Naruto começa a rir, sendo acompanhado de Kurenai. Os dois ninjas da pedra não gostam do ataque de risos dos outros dois.

- Vocês não sabem quem somos nós não é? - perguntou Naruto praticamente chorando.

- Se soubessem passavam longe. - Kurenai segurava a barriga que chegava a doer.

- Bom... - Naruto tinha parado de rir. - essa é Yuuhi Kurenai é eu sou Uzumaki Naruto, nós somos Jounins de Konoha.

Os dois arregalam os olhos ao escutar o nome Uzumaki Naruto. Ele era o conhecido Genin que venceu Pain e a Akatsuki.

- Mentira, está usando o nome dele para se livrarem de nós, mas não irão conseguir. - o primeiro falou e avançou em cima de Kurenai, enquanto o segundo ia pra cima de Naruto.

Naruto suspirou cansado. Kurenai por outro lado estava enraivecida por eles terem atrapalhado seu momento com Naruto. Uma luta começa entre eles. Com Naruto e Kurenai visivelmente levando vantagem sobre os outros.

Depois de 2 minutos de luta Naruto resolve acabar com ela e acerta um golpe que deixa seu adversário inconciente. Ficou decepcionado, nem sequer tinha suado. Andou em direção a Kurenai que acertava um potente chute no estomago de seu rival, ele por sua vez realizou um jutsu de fogo, onde uma bola de fogo gigante apareceu e foi em direção a Kurenai que desviou facilmente, mas é surpreendida por trás pelo inimigo. O ataque anterior tinha sido distração. Ele avançou com a kunai em direção a Kurenai que conseguiu se desviar com um pequeno arranhão no braço. Ela de raiva, acerta um soco forte nele, o levantando alguns centimetros do chão e logo depois cair pesadamente. Mas ele ao invés de começar a xingar ou soltar alguma exclamação de dor, começa a rir.

- Do que está rindo? - Kurenai apontou uma kunai pra ele.

- Sabe a kunai, a poco tempo? Ela tinha um poderosso veneno. Vocês podem ter nós vencido, mas daqui 2 horas, você vai estar morta. - ele ria debilmente. Kurenai começou a sentir um formigamento no local do arranhão e cambaleia um pouco, mas junta força necessaria e acerta um poderosso chute no inimigo fazendo-o desmaiar, mas logo depois tropeça em uma pedra e vai ao chão. Mas antes de sentir o impacto e segurada por Naruto que tinha uma expressão de preocupação no rosto.

- Você está bem? - perguntou temendo a resposta.

- Acho que não - ela tinha um semblante de dor no rosto. - acho que ele falou a verdade sobre o veneno. - disse com a voz fraca.

- O-o que eu faso? - perguntou Naruto com tremor na voz. Kurenai não pode deixar de sorrir.

- Nós vamos rapidamente para a vila da grama, lá tem ótimos médicos. - ela falou olhando o nada.

- T-tá. - Naruto a pega no colo.

- Eu posso andar. - ela tinha a voz fraca.

- Não, não pode, está fraca, deixa que eu a levo. - ele apertou ela em seu colo e começou a correr rapidamente, logo tomando impulso deu um salto para cima de uma árvore e começou a pular de galho em galho.

Kurenai se assustou com a velocidade do loiro. Continuou acordada por apenas 10 minutos, sentindo o cheiro e o calor do corpo de Naruto. Assim que o loiro percebe que Kurenai tinha desmaiado, aperta ainda mais o passo. Na velocidade normal de antes, demorariam 4 horas, e ela tinha apenas 2.

Depois do que pareceu 1 hora e meia, com Naruto se movendo velozmente entre as árvores e rezando para não acontecer nada á Kurenai, ele avista um grande portão e se apressa mais ainda. Chegando ao portão ele encontrou um ninja a frente dele, esse assim que viu Naruto se colocou em posição de luta.

- Vim a mando da hokage Tsunade, para pegar um pergaminho, e no meio do caminho, minha parceira de equipe acabou se ferindo gravemente. Preciso de um médico agora mesmo!! - Naruto estava impaciente enquanto tinha no colo uma morena totalmente desacordada e palida.

- Qual o seu nome? - perguntou o ninja.

- Uzumaki Naruto, da pra abri essa droga de portão e me levar a um bom médico ou eu vou ter que fazer isso?! - Naruto já estava irritado. O ninja assim que escuta o seu nome se assusta e abre rapidamente o portão e diz:

- Venha comigo, o levarei ao hospital. - dissendo isso sai correndo apressadamente pela vila, que lembrava um pouco konoha. Naruto estava grudado em seu pé, nem reparava nas pessoas que olhavam desconviadas para ele é sua parceira.

Eles continuam a se mover rapidamente pela vila, até Naruto poder ver um grande prédio verde, e o ninja que o acompanhava entrar nele. Assim que entrou viu um hospital que também se parecia um pouco com o de sua vila. O homem para a frente de um balcão e diz:

- Onde está Maiou-san? - perguntou para a adentende.

- No refeitório. - ela respondeu olhando para um papel.

- Vou chamar ele, você pode levar eles até um quarto? - o homem perguntou se referindo a Naruto e a mulher palida em suas mãos. - são ninjas de konoha.

- Hai! - ela falou e se levantou. - o quarto é o 215. - ela saiu apressadamente por alguns corredores sendo seguida por Naruto. Depois de uns 2 minutos ela entra em um quarto e pede para Naruto deixar Kurenai em cima da cama. Ela faz os primeiros adentimentos que era necessário, como medir pulso, chegar respiração e medir sua temperatura. Depois do que pareceu 4 minutos entra no quarto um homem com cabelos grisalhos e rosto cansado. Ele olha para Naruto e depois para a mulher que estava deitada no leito.

- Você deve ser Uzumaki Naruto não é? - o homem perguntou olhando o loiro. A mulher ao escutar o nome para de atender Kurenai e olha com os olhos arregalados para o jovem na sala.

- É sou sim, mas isso não importa. - disse ela rapidamente. - quero saber se minha parceira vai ficar bem.

- Me diga o que aconteceu. - ele fala cansado. Naruto narra toda história, mas ocultou que ele e Kurenai quase se beijaram. Depois de disser tudo o médico fala para a mulher que estava ali no quarto.

- Vai na sala de antibióticos e pegue esse antídoto aqui. - disse ele anotando alguma cosia num papel. Logo depois da mulher sair do quarto, o homem se vira para Naruto. - sabe, alguns ninjas da pedra começaram a usar um veneno poderosso, extraido de uma cobra. Esse veneno e poderosso, mas felizmente temos o antídoto. Se você tivesse demorado muito para nos trazer sua parceira, ela já poderia estar morta. - ele disse calmamente. Naruto engoliu em seco.

- Ela vai ficar bem, não vai? - pergunta receoso.

- É claro que sim, você a trouxe bem a tempo, e além do mais e prescisso somente o antídoto para curala. - disse ele dando um sorriso. Naruto sorri aliviado. Segundos depois a enfermeira voltava, parecia estar ofegante. Entrega um frasco para o médico, que se dirige para a cama de Kurenai e apanha uma seringa que estava ali por perto. Ele retira um pouco do conteúdo do frasco e coloca perto do ferimento de Kurenai.

- Vai demorar muita pra ela acordar? - perguntou Naruto notando que ela já não estava tão palida como antes.

- Talvez horas. Você vai querer ficar aqui? - o médico pergunta a Naruto.

- Vou sim. - disse ele mais tranquilo. - obrigado senhor... - disse Naruto estendendo a mão.

- Maiou, chefe médico da vila da grama. - disse Maiou. - agora tenho uns outros problemas para resolver, daqui á algumas horas uma enfermeira ira ver se ela está bem. Se por acaso ela acordar antes, de água á ela. - dissendo isso ele saiu apressado do quarto.

Naruto puxou uma cadeira para perto da cama e contemplou por alguns minutos o rosto, que não estava mais palido, de Kurenai. Deu um sorriso e olhou pela janela. Estava fazendo um bonito dia ali fora.

Olhou entediado para os lados e avistou um bloco de papel e algumas canetas. Se levantou e pegou o bloco e uma caneta e começou a desenhar qualquer coisa. Ia fazendo traço por traço, arrumando aqui, ou lá quando achava nescessario, ia desenhando as curvas com cuidado, depois de algum tempo olhou para a janela e viu que já estava de noite, depois olhou para o relógio e percebeu que tinham se passado 1 hora e meia, se assutou por ficar distráido por tanto tempo, depois olhou para Kurenai, que dormia calmamente e por fim olhou seu bloco e se tocou que tinha desenhado a morena que estava deitada a sua frente. Ele sorriu para ele mesmo.

Enquanto fitava o desenho em suas mãos, escutou um pequeno gemido e olhou rapidamente para a cama e viu que Kurenai se mexia. Ela abriu lentamente os olhos esperando o lugar onde estava entrar em foco. Depois percebeu que era um quarto, olhou para os lados e viu Naruto sorrindo para ela. Se acalmou depois de ver o rosto de Naruto.

- O Maiou-san disse que você poderia acordar antes, mas não falou que iria acordar tão cedo. - Naruto disse rindo.

- Nunca me subestime. - falou ela rindo baixinho. Se sentou na cama e olhou para Naruto e perguntou - onde estamos?

Naruto riu, e notou como Kurenai era bonita até acordando. - Bem, fiz o que me mandou, e a trouxe rapidamente até a vila da grama, você foi adentida e de deram um antídoto para o veneno que tinha na kunai. Quer água? - depois se lembrou da recomendação do médico.

- Quero sim! - disse Kurenai sorrindo. ?Naruto se levantou e foi em direção a uma mesa onde tinha uma garrafa de água e alguns copos. Ele larga o bloco lá e enche um copo. Depois caminha rapidamente em direção a Kurenai e lhe entrega o copo. - obrigada. - ela toma um generoso gole do copo e o deposita no criado-mudo que tinha ao lado da ccma, depois se senta com as pernas para fora da cama e olha para Naruto. - vem aqui. - ela diz calmamente.

Naruto que estava meio longe, a olha desconfiado, depois de alguns segundos vai em direção a Kurenai. Assim que entra no campo de alcance de seus braços, ela o segura pelo pulso rapidamente e o coloca entre as suas pernas com a mão direita na cintura dele e com a esquerda acariciando os cabelos do loiro.

- Onde nós tinhamos parado? - ela peregunta com um sorriso malicioso no rosto, aproxima sua boca pra perto da boca dele, e roçam levemente os labios. Já estavam prontos para se beijarem quando alquem entra na porta. Naruto tenta se distanciar de Kurenai, mas percebe que está preso pelas pernas dela, que apertavam sua cintura e sua mão esquerda esta segurando suas costas. A enfermeira que atendeu antes entra no quarto e vê Kurenai e Naruto quase se beijando, abre a boca mas logo depois acorda. Tinham acertado ela com um travesseiro. Kurenai com a mão livre, tinha alcançado o travesseiro e o jogado na enfermeira.

- Se você não quiser ter uma kunai gravada no teu peito, e melhor dar meia volta e sair desse quarto. - Kurenai a olhava com olhos assassinos, deixando a enfermeira e Naruto assustados. A enfermeira não pensa duas vezes e sai apressada do quarto. - e você - Kurenai virou o rosto para Naruto. Dessa vez não aproximou os labios, colou eles rapidamente.

Naruto e ela começavam apenas em um selinho, depois ela passou levemente a lingua sobre os labios dele, como se pedisse entrada, ele concedeu e ela invadiu com a lingua sua boca, até se encontrar com a lingua do loiro e começou uma dança com a lingua dele. Eles praticamente massageavam a lingua do outro. Se separaram para tomar ar, o que não durou por 3 segundos, pois ela voltou a dominar a boca dele.

Ela parou de beijar a boca do loiro e escorregou a sua boca para o pescoço do loiro, o beijando e mordendo levemente. Naruto apenas sentia o perfume dela. Kurenai começou a puxar devagar, Naruto para cima da cama, mas ele depois de um pouco de esforço se separa dela.

- Aqui é um quarto de um hospital, você quase matou a enfermeira, mas ainda está fraca, é melhor voltar a dormir. - ele advertiu ela. Ela fez cara de emburrada e mesmo a contra-gosto voltou a se deitar sobre cama, Naruto pegou o travesseiro que Kurenai avia jogado na enfermeira e ajeitou a morena na cama. - e não se preocupe, so vou sair amanhã desse quarto.

Ela sorriu e puxou ele para um beijo molhado. Logo depois que se separaram ele foi em direção a cadeira e se ajeitou. Ela riu e olhou para ele.

- Sabe, lá no lago, eu estive pensando, e chequei a conclusão que não vou me prender para sempre no Asuma, vou tentar ser feliz com alquem que eu amo. - ela olhava sapecamente para ele. - eu acho que to de amando. - ela olhou firmemente para ele.

- E quando descubriu isso? - ele devolvia a intensidade do olhar.

- Acho que... hoje. - ela riu e se afastou um pouco da borda e bateu com a mão no canto da cama e disse - tem espaço sobrando aqui, e acho que hoje de noite vai ser frio.

Ele olhou pare ela com um meio sorriso no rosto e depois riu por completo, se levantou e caminhou em direção a cama mas antes de chegar falou.

- Só dormir, mais nada, você tá muito fraca. - ele advertiu ela e fez uma cópia e mandou vigiar do lado de fora, para o caso de vir alquem. Logo depois tirou seu calçado e o sobretudo e se deitou de costas par Kurenai que o abraçou na hora.

Ele ficou sentindo o corpo quente dela e não demorou muito para adormecer. Ela acariciava o peito dele, sua mão perdida caminhou até o rosto do loiro e seus dedos pararam sobre os labios do Uzumaki. Percebeu que ele já estava dormindo e apertando ainda mais o abraço, dormiu também.

O quarto estava calmo, com duas pessoas dividindo a mesma cama de hospital. Os dois dormiam calmamente, apreciando o calor dos corpos de ambos e enrolados em uma coberta.

Kurenai acordou com um raio de sol em seus olhos, piscou algumas vezes e olhou o rosto de Naruto, que dormia serenamente com um sorriso no rosto. Ficou olhando alguns segundos para ele e seus olhos encontrarm os labios repuxados de Naruto, não resistindo a tentação, lhe da um selinho. O loiro resmunga qualquer coisa, mas não acorda. Ela simplesmente ri. Fica admirando o rosto do loiro perdida em pensamentos, quando entra na sala um outro loiro com olhos azuis, uma cópia do que estava deitado na cama.

- Tem gente vindo, e melhor acordar ai o dorminhoco. - dissendo isso ele sumiu numa fumaça. Kurenai balança levemente o loiro, não obtendo sucesso. Sacode mais forte sem nenhum sinal do loiro acordar, escuta passos do lado de fora da porta e balança com força o Uzumaki e por fim lhe da um beliscão como ultimo recurso, e obtendo sinal de vida do loiro que pisca os olhos e olha confuso para os lados.

- Bom dia! - disse Kurenai dando um beijo nele e logo se separando. - tem gente vindo. - ela fala rindo.

Naruto arregala os olhos e sai da cama apressado, e anda em direção a cadeira e se senta rapidamente. Logo depois entra na sala o médico que a tinha atendito.

- Vejo que já está melhor, já que quase matou uma enfermeira minha ontem. - disse ele rindo. Naruto fica vermelho e Kurenai da um sorriso sem graça. - bem, vou fazer alguns exames em você e talvez já ganhe alta daqui 1 hora. - Kurenai da um sorriso de felicidade, sendo acompanhada de Naruto.

- Bem, pra não acumular as coisas, eu presciso ir pegar o pergaminho, dai nós voltamos para Konoha. - disse Naruto.

- Tá, o nome da mulher que devemos pegar o tal pergaminho é Yugitae. - Kurenai diz, enquanto o medico media o pulso dela.

- Ah! É a Yugitae? Vou chamar alquem para levar você até ela. - disse o médico, terminando de checar o pulso - me espere lá no balcão de atendimento. - dissendo isso saiu da sala.

Naruto caminhou até Kurenai e lhe deu um selinho e colocou sua roupa e depois saiu. Kurenai ficou com um sorriso bobo enquanto escutava passarinhos cantando.

Naruto também sorria por qualquer coisa, e comprimentava todu mundo, mesmo não conhecendo ninquem. Dobrou alguns corredores e desceu algumas escadas e chegou ao balcão de atendimento onde um homem já o esperava.

- Você deve ser o homem que Maiou-san pediu para levar ate Yugitae. - disse o homem educadamente.

- Sim, sou eu. - disse Naruto. Logo depois seguiu o homem que andava rapidamente pela vila, virando em algumas ruas. Caminhavam silenciosamente. Naruto ia decorando o caminho e olhava para as ruas que estavam pouco movimentadas. Dobraram mais uma rua e o homem parou a frente de uma casa grande. Entrou pelo portão sendo acompanhado pelo loiro e depois ele bateu na porta. Logo depois a porta se abre e é possivel se ver uma figura feminina com cabelos laranjas, amarrados em um rabo de cavalo.

- Yo Kimira! - comprimentou o homem acompanhado de Naruto. - a senhora Yugitae está acordada? Tem um homem querendo falar com ela.

- Yo Morim! Sim Yugitae-san já está acordada. Por favor entrem. - disse a jovem dando espaço para os dois homens entrarem a casa e poderem ver que era muito bem decorada e tinha belos moveis. Eles andam por alguns corredores e escadas e chegam no que parece ser, a sala de visitas com uma velha, em torno de 65 anos, sentada em uma poltrona, bebendo o que parece ser uma xícara de chá. - Yugitae-san, tem um homem querendo falr com a senhora. - disse a jovem.

- Ah! Morin-san, e esse acompanhado de você deve ser Uzumaki Naruto. - disse Yugitae rindo. Imediatamente os dois arregalam os olhos e olham para Naruto. Então ele era o famoso Uzumaki Naruto, que possuia a Kyuubi dentro dele, e avia derrotado a Akatsuki e seu líder.

- Bem, vou esperalo na cozinha, para leva-lo de volta ao hospital. - disse o homem fazendo uma referência e a jovem o imitando, logo os dois dão meia volta e saem por uma porta a direita.

- Yo Yugitae-san - disse Naruto comprimentando a senhora e sentando-se em uma poltrona que ela havia indicado. - a senhora pode desculpar-me, mas vim a pedido de Tsunade-sama para pegar um pergaminho com a senhora, e minha colega, que veio junto na missão, está no hospital, mas ganhara alta daqui 1 hora e eu queria partir imediatamente. - disse o loiro em tom de desculpa.

- Oh! Intendo. Tiveram problemas na viagem para cá? - perguntou a senhora educadamente e recebendo uma confirmação de cabeça do homem loiro a sua frente. Movimentou sua mão e depositou a xícara na mesa que tinha ao lado, e depois pegou uma caixa, que tinha em cima da mesma mesa, e abriu-o, revelando um pergaminho cor vermelha, e estendeu para Naruto. - esse é um pergaminho com algumas informações importandes. Creio que somente a hokage possa lelo. - disse a velha.

- Creio que sim. Se a senhora permite-me, tenho pressa. E obrigado! - falou Naruto.

- Oh! Sim. Kimira. - chamou a senhora um pouco alto. Segundos depois apareceu a jovem e o homem pela porta. - o senhor Uzumaki quer ir embora. - disse a senhora. - mas antes que saia, quero que saiba, que muitas pessoas dessa vila, são gratas pelo senhor ter nós salvados, mesmo indiretamente o senhor nós salvou da Akatsuki - disse a Yugitae com um sorriso.

- Eu, am... - Naruto não sabia o que responder, porque logo depois, a senhora fez um leve asceno de cabeça, e o homem e a jovem se curvaram levemente para Naruto.

- Não prescisa disser nada, o senhor já fez muito por nós, saiba que muita gente é acradescida pelo senhor, e garanto que será um ótimo hokage - disse a senhora sorrindo ternamente para ele.

- Obrigado - disse Naruto sorrindo com a motivação de alquem que nem conhecia direito. Logo depois se despediu da senhora e a jovem e acompanhou Morin pela saída. Eles caminharam rapidamente e alguns minutos depois alcançaram o hospital. Naruto antes de entrar, se despediu do homem com um aperto de mão, e entrou ligeiro pelo prédio. Tomando o caminho do quarto de Kurenai.

Virando alguns corredores, chegou ao quarto 215 e entro tão ligeiro que acabou se esquecendo de bater na porta. Entrando pelo quarto ele vê Kurenai olhando para um pedaço de papel com um sorriso enorme no rosto, assim que ela o vê, se joga em cima dele e arranca um beijo dele. O loiro não intende nada, mas dai vê o desenho que tinha feito ontem e pode ver uma pequena frase escrita em baixo do desenho, _"acho que a amo"_, essa era a frase. Depois de Kurenai roubar mais dois beijos, se separa dele e volta arrumar sua mochila, mas quardando com cuidado o pedaço de papel com o desenho e a frase.

- Então, conseguiu o pergaminho? - perguntou risonha a morena.

- Sim! Tá aqui. - disse o loiro estendendo o pergaminho vermelho para Kurenai que o guarda em sua mochila. - vamos nós apressar, quero chegar ainda hoje em Konoha.

- Nossa, vai querer fazer em 1 dia o caminho. Pensei que iria querer ficar mais tempo comigo. - disse Kurenai fingindo um tom de tristesa.

- Não é isso... tá, eu juro, que se chegarmos ainda hoje eu faso qualquer coisa. - disse o loiro ingenuamente. Kurenai morde o labio inferior num tom tendator, depois sorri com malícia para ele e diz:

- Tudo bem! Chegamos hoje em Konoha. - Naruto nem sequer sonha o que ela pretende com ele. - bem, agora são 8:30 AM, talvez se apressarmos bastande o passo, chegamos lá pelas 20 horas. Mas antes vamos tomar pelo menos um café da manha. - dissendo isso ela puxou o loiro pelo pulso e foi conduzindo ele por alguns corredores.

- O médico já de deu alta? - perguntou Naruto assustado.

- Sim! - disse ela com um sorriso maroto no rosto - e me falou como chegar ao refeitório.

- Nossa! - Naruto se assusta com a velocidade da recuperação de Kurenai. Ele continua sendo guiado por corredores pela morena, até que chegam a um salão grande, com poucas pessoas. Eles se dirigem para uma mesa, colocam suas mochilas e vão se servir no balcão, e comem uma refeição reforçada para poderem aquentar, mais de 10 horas correndo. Terminam suas refeições e saem do hospital. - eu nem me despedi ou agradeci ao Maiou-san. - disse Naruto em tom deprimido.

- Ah! Ele pediu para me despedir por ele, diz que tinha muita coisa para fazer. - disse Kurenai, enquanto ia em direção a saida da vila.

- Hum... bom vamos. - disse Naruto assim que saem da vila e começam a pular de galho em galho rapidamente.

- Sabe, podemos enfrentar alguns problemas na vila. - disse Kurenai pensativa.

- Como assim? - perguntou Naruto.

- Eu tenho 31 anos e você tem 16, então, além de você ser menor de idade, eu sou bem mais velha. - disse Kurenai.

- Não to nem ai pra idade, o que interessa é que vou estar com você - disse Naruto ascenando para Kurenai que ri.

- Tambem não me importo com isso, mas algumas pessoas se importam. - disse ela séria.

- Hum, Kurenai... - disse Naruto olhando para frente.

- Sim? - perguntou ela desviando abilmente de alguns galhos.

- O que nós somos? - perguntou olhando de esquelha para a morena. Ela o olha e sorri.

- Acho que namorados, ou não? - perguntou rindo.

- É, acho que sim. - dissendo isso Naruto se aproxima rapidamente e rouba um selinho dela. - duvido roubar um beijo de mim. - disse o loiro aumentando a velocidade.

- Já de roubei um monte, mais um não via ser dificil. - disse a morena tambem aumentando a velocidade. E assim passam as horas, brincando, rindo, e se beijando. Andam tão distraidos que nem percebem que já estão nos dominios de Konoha e já estava um pouco escuro.

- Nossa! Já chegamos? - disse Naruto assustado.

- Pelo que parece. - Kurenai também estava impressionada e decepcionada. - vamos direto ao escritorio da hokage. - dissendo isso eles entram pelo portão e se locomovem rapidamente em direção a um grande prédio.

As ruas estavam bastande movimentadas, com pessoas indo e vindo, e resturantes lotados. Duas pessoas vão saltando de telhado em telhado rapidamente. Até alcançarem o prédio e entrar por ele. Sobem alguns lances de escada e entram por uma porta de madeira.

Quando entram se deparam com uma cena, que gera uma gota na cabeça de cada um. Uma mulher loira estava dormindo em cima de uma escrivaninha e com a mão direita em cima da mesa segurando uma garrafa de sake. Ao lado tentando acordala, tinha uma morena sacudindo ela. Assim que vê as duas pessoas paradas na porta reune ar no pulmões e aproxima a boca do ouvido da mulher loira e berra.

- ACORDA!! TEM GENTE AQUI! - dissendo isso, a loira pula da cadeira e olha confusa para as pessoas na sala.

- Oi? - ela pergunta de canto.

- Larga já essa garrafa e atende eles. - Shizune tinha o olhar assassino. Tsunade com medo, faz o que a assistende manda.

- Bem, pelo jeito vocês terminaram a missão - disse Tsunade um pouco bêbada.

- Sim - Kurenai se recupera da cena de antes, e procura na mochila o pergaminho e o estende para Tsunade. - ai está.

- Ótimo. - disse ela abrindo e passando os olhos por cima e fechando em seguida. - depois eu analiso melhor. - e percebendo a cara de Kurenai e Naruto pergunta - tem mais alguma coisa para me contar? - ela pergunta com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Pra falar a verdade tem sim. - disse Naruto.

- O que seria? - pergutnou Tsunade ainda com a sobrancelha erguida.

- Eu e... Naruto... es...tamos... namorando. - disse Kurenai vermelha. As reações das duas foram diverentes, enquanto Shizune arregalou os olhou e deixou o quaixo cair, Tsunade tinha um sorriso diverdito no rosto.

- Porque me contaram? - perguntou rindo.

- Vocês tem 15 anos de diferença. - disse Shizune ainda com a boca aberta.

- É, eu sei, mas não sou pedófila se é isso que tá pensando. Não forcei Naruto a nada... por enquanto. - a última parte ela disse em tom de quem não quer nada, deixando Tsunade rindo, Shizune com a boca ainda mais aberta e Naruto totalmente palido. - mas isso não vem ao caso, quero saber o que você acha Tsunade-sama, do nosso relacionamento?

- Bem - disse Tsunade ainda rindo da cara de Naruto. - se quer minha aprovação, eu dou ela. - disse sorrindo. Kurenai sorriu e se virou para Shizune.

- Bom, não to muito acostumada com isso, mas contém com meu apoio. - disse sorrindo meigamente.

- Ah! Obrigada. - disse Kurenai ascenando com a mão e saindo do escritorio, deixando uma Tsunade rindo e uma Shizune ainda assustada.

Os dois descem as escadas e chegam ao lado de fora do prédio. Naruto ao olhar uma barraca de comida sente o estomago roncar. Kurenai ri, também estava com fome.

- Se lembra que tu disse, se chagassemos em Konoha ainda hoje, você faria o que eu quiser? - disse Kurenai olhando para ele com malicia - pois é, quero que va jantar lá em casa hoje.

Naruto olha para ela e sorri. - Bem, eu vou então. Mas depois disso não tem mais ordens sobre mim. - disse sorrindo e tomando o caminho de sua casa. - daqui 1 hora eu vou na sua casa. - disse ascenando.

- Mas você sabe onde eu moro? - perguntou Kurenai com uma sobrancelha erguida. Naruto bate com a mão na testa.

_**Casa de Kurenai, 20:30**_

- Já são 9:30 PM, daqui a pouco ele está aqui. - Kurenai pensava com ela mesmo arrumando a mesa. Estava vestindo uma roupa simples, um short preto, que mostrava e realçava suas belas pernas e uma camisa vermelha, com um pouco de decode. O conjunto a deijava muito sensual. Ela estava colocando os copos na mesa, quando escuta alquem batendo na porta. Ela larga os copos de qualquer jeito na mesa e voa em direção a porta.

Quando abre a porta vê um loiro parado com uma bermuda laranja e uma regata branca, estava bem quente aquela noite, segurando um buque de rosas. Assim que o loiro vê a morena, deixa o queixo cair.

- Ah! Naruto - disse ela rindo da cara dele.

- Am, Kurenai, essa-s rosas são para você - disse o loiro estendendo timidamente as flores pra ela. Ela acha o gesto muito fofo e puxa o loiro para um beijo molhado, nem se importando se passava alquem na rua. Depois pegou o buque e puxou o loiro pra dentro da casa. Quando o loiro entrou na casa, admirou como era grande, e bem organizada.

- Eu to arrumando a mesa, quer me ajudar? - disse a morena virando em um corredor.

- Claro. - disse o loiro a seguindo. Depois que chegaram a cozinha ele se pos a cortar alguns legumes abilmente. Kurenai fica impressionada com a abilidade dele.

- Onde você sabe cortar tão bem? Pensei que os homens eram ruins na cozinha... - diz ela sorrindo.

- Pra quem mora sozinho, é obrigado a saber fazer tarefas leves como essa. - disse dando ombros.

Kurenai sentiu um aperto no coração ao escutar que ele morava sozinho, e sem mais ou menos, puxou ele para um abraço terno. Naruto se assustou no começo, mas se aconchecou no abraço quente, que não durou muito tempo.

- Vamos continuar, se não a comida queima. - disse correndo em direção a panela e verificando se ainda estava boa. Naruto apenas riu. Continuaram cozinhando e conversando animados até servirem o jantar em uma mesa ali perto. Comeram calmamente a comida, degustando o prato que estava ótimo. Depois dos dois terem comidos bastantes voltaram a conversar.

- Eu e você até que somos parecidos. - começou Kurenai aproximando a cadeira pra perto dele. - no começo também não levavam muita fé em mim, alguns da minha familia achavam que eu apenas chegaria no maximo a chuunin. - ela falou trsitemente.

Naruto vendo ela um pouco deprimida chegou mais perto dela e lhe deu um beijo no rosto.

- É, somos um pouco parecidos mesmo. - disse dando um sorriso que era capaz de acalmar a alma. Kurenai não conseguindo resistir aquele sorriso começa um beijo quente. Eles ficam naquele beijo por um bom tempo, até se separarem e e la se lavantar e puxar ele pelo pulso. - onde estamos indos? - perguntou o Uzumaki, mas não obteve resposta.

Ela o conduziu por um corredor e depois ele subiram alguns lances de escadas e ela entrou na ultima porta do lado esquerdo do corredor. Era um quarto, o quarto dela. Se voltou para Naruto e começou a beijalo, enquanto fechava a porta com um empurrão. Enquanto se beijavam ela foi conduzindo ele devagar até a cama. Depois, com um pequeno empurrão colocou ele em cima da cama e retirou a blusa vermelha, revelando seus seios, ela estava sem sutiã. Naruto avermelha drasticamnete com a cena.

- Você é virgem não é? - perguntou Kurenai fitando o rosto dele.

- É, sou sim. - disse ele encarando ela nos olhos.

- Ótimo! - ela deu um sorriso. - vou ser a Primeira, e espero que única, que tenha você. - dissendo isso voltou a beijalo, enquanto suas mãos levantavam sua camiseta. Interrompeu o beijo para tirar de vez a camiseta dele, e começou a beijar o pescoço dele. Naruto não resistindo, da um impulso e para em cima de Kurenai na cama, e começa a beijar suas orelhas, e desce calmamente ate o pescoço. Kurenai so deixa ele fazer o que quiser, dando leves gemidos.

Naruto continua beijando e mordiscando de leve o pescoço de Kurenai, e desce a boca para o peito e depois para os seios da morena. Ela se sente no céu e entrega seu corpo ao loiro. Naruto contunua provando dos seios dela, que não aquentava mais e essa por sua vez, começa a abrir a bermuda do loiro, e a retira junto com o resto das roupas do jovem, depois faz o mesmo com suas roupas. Depois em outro impulso, ela fica por cima do loiro, e começa a penetração devagar, soltando alguns gemidos. O loiro por sua vez apenas coloca suas mãos na cintura dela e a ajuda na penetração.

Kurenai não sentia dor, pelo contrario, so sentia prazer e pelo que podia ver do rosto do loiro, ele tambem devia estar adorando o momento. Eles começam com movimentos suaves, que vão ficando mais rapidos e fortes a cada movimento. Os dois começam a gemer mais alto, e seus semblantes era de prazer e alegria. Eles continua com os movimentos até ambos chegarem ao orgasmo ao mesmo tempo, e se separam cansado, mas com sorrisos em suas faces. eles puxam uma coberta que estava por perto e se tapam. Ficando trocando beijos e declarações de amor por um bom tempo, até ambos dormirem, um abraçado ao outro.

_**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

eu acho que foi a primeira NaruxKure aqui do forum em portugues

bom era pra ser uma oneshot, mas dependendo das reviwes eu posso cria uma historia...


	2. Chapter 2

Bom, decidi criar uma historia, mais falando sobre as reações dos outros personagens... acho que não vou passar disso.

Missão de nível B

Em uma casa, uma morena dormia serenamente com um sorriso nos labios. Começa a clarear o céu, sinal que estava amanhecendo. A morena sente os cabelos serem bagunçados levemente pelo vento que entra pela janela, resmunga qualquer coisa e rola para um outro ponto da cama, mas sente algo quente. Abre os olhos devagar e percebe o rosto de um loiro, com pele morena e com 3 riscos em cada lado do rosto. Ele dormia calmamente.

Ela fica fitando o rosto do companheiro de cama e passa levemente a mão em cima dos cabelos do outro. Se vira lentamente para olhar as horas no relógio que tinha no criado mudo, e vê que já eram 6:03 da manha.

- Tá cedo ainda. - ela sussurra e se vira para continuar a admirar o loiro dormir. Ele por sua vez continuava em sua posição anterior e parecia que iria domir por muito tempo ainda. A morena sorrindo, chega mais perto do homem afim de aproximar mais os corpos. Fica sentindo o corpo dele quente e fecha os olhos, passando a mão de leve nas costas do mesmo.

O loiro sente o movimento e geme de leve, a morena somente sorri e continua com o carinho, o loiro por sua fez parecia que iria acordar. A mulher agora tinha as mão no rosto do loiro, o acariciando. O loiro abre os olhos de devagar, e pode se perceber que tinha profundos olhos azuis. Assim que ele abre os olhos, encontra com um par de olhos vermelhos, fogo e mar se fitando. Ele sorri e fecha novamente os olhos num gesto preguiçoso.

A mulher sorri e aproxima os lábios, num beijo leve, mas que é aprofundado pelo loiro. Se separam e ele abre os olhos.

- Bom dia... - ele murmura.

- Bom dia. - disse a mulher também com a voz baixa.

- Que hora é? - pergunta o loiro sem o menor interesse.

- 6 e pouco. - disse mulher também pouco se importando.

- Tá cedo. - disse loiro que aconchega a cabeça mais perto da morena.

- É - disse a morena cherando os cabelos do loiro. Eles ficam um tempo em silêncio, sentindo os corpos juntos, até que a morena fala.

- Vamos tomar banho? - ela convida.

- Juntos? - pergunta o loiro sorrindo.

- Só se você quiser. - disse a morena tambem sorrindo.

- Mas você quer? - revida o loiro.

- Por mim... - ela da um beijo no rosto do loiro - já estavamos lá. - Ele sorri e se senta na cama, logo em seguida se espreguiça e estrala o pescoso.

- Vamos? - disse o loiro esperando a morena se levantar também. Ela se senta na cama e estende o braço para um roupão que tinha ali por perto e o coloca. Depois se levanta e segue para o banheiro sendo acompanhado pelo loiro nú.

_**Um pouco longe dali, 6:10**_

Era uma rua sendo iluminada por alguns raios de sol. Nela caminhava calmamente uma mulher loira. Sempre acordava sedo, tinha que ser a primeira a chegar ao escritório e também porque lá tinha uma garrafa de sake esperando por ela. Andava pensativa no acontecimento de ontem, sobre Kurenai e Naruto.

- Isso vai da história ainda. - ela pensava sorrindo. Olhou para o céu e percebeu que já estava praticamente claro. - vou apressar o passo que depois a Shizune chega.

Caminhava pensativa, quando avista um prédio vermelho e entra nele. Sobe alguns lances de escada até chegar ao último andar e vira em um corredor e logo depois entra por uma porta e vendo uma sala grande com uma grande mesa perto de uma janela. Se senta na mesa e olha para os papeis que já estavam a espera dela.

- Tenho que tirar férias. Ainda bem que o Naruto vai assumir o cargo em breve. - ela sorri de orgulho do loiro. Começou a ler alguns papeis e rabiscar algumas coisas rapidamende, quando escuta a porta ranger e logo depois alguém entrar por ela. - bom dia Shizune.

- Bom dia Tsunade-sama. - disse ela se sentando em uma cadeira que tinha ali por perto. - chegou alguns relatórios. - ela diz cansadamente e estende alguns papeis para ela.

- Esse papeis se multiplicam? - perguntou Tsunade com uma veia saltada na testa. - termino com dois, aparece três no lugar. - resmunga ela de mau-humor. Shizune somente suspira.

_**Casa de Kurenai, 6:42**_

Kurenai e Naruto estavam tomando café da manhã com cabelo molhado e ambos de roupão. Naruto estava comendo alguns pedaços de bolo que tinha por ali e Kurenai apenas saboreava um café.

- Esse bolo é bom! - disse Naruto entusiasmado. Kurenai riu e falou:

- É de maça. - disse se servindo também - adoro maça.

- Eu prefiro laranja, mas gosto de maça. - disse Naruto comendo mais uma fatia. - Engraçado, acho que foi a primeira fez que eu não como ramen de café da manhã. - disse Naruto pensando.

- Você comia ramen no café? - pergunta Kurenai com uma sobrancelha levantada.

- Adoro ramen - disse Naruto dando ombros. - até que é bom mudar o café da manhã. - disse Naruto bebendo um gole do copo de suco de laranja.

- Mas comer no café da manhã. - Kurenai estava impressionada pelo gosto do loiro.

- Não é tão ruim assim. - disse Naruto sorrindo num jeito moleque.

- Sei. - disse Kurenai sorrindo de volta. - o que você vai fazer hoje? - perguntou ela terminando seu café.

- Não sei... - Naruto parou pra pensar. - ficar com você? - perguntou ele confuso. Kurenai riu e passou a mão no cabelo dele.

- Não bobo. To falando de sair, conversar, etc. - disse ela explicando para ele.

- Bem... acho que... não faso ideia. - disse ele por fim depois de pensar.

- Pelo jeito vai ser eu que vai programar as coisas. - disse ela se levantando e recolhendo a mesa.

- Por mim, mas não seja um lugar chato. - disse Naruto engolindo mais um pedaço de bolo e ajudando Kurenai a tirar a mesa. A morena quando escuta o que Naruto tinha tido, belisca a bochecha do menor. - ai... - ele resmunga. Ela ri e começa a lavar as coisas com Naruto ao lado secando tudo.

- Eu tava pensando... em almoçar em algum lugar bom da cidade. - disse Kurenai limpando uma xícara.

- Pode ser. - disse Naruto concordando.

- Mas... e as pessoas? - pergunta ela receosa. Ainda tinha medo da opnião das pessoas, apesar de já ter Tsunade ao seu lado.

- Não precisa se preocupar, se elas começarem a falar de nós, vamos embora. - disse ele sério. Kurenai sorriu, Naruto conseguia milagres até mesmo dar coragem a qualquer um.

- Obrigada. - disse ela.

- Hun? - Naruto estava confuso. Kurenai olha pra ele com penetrantes olhos e chega mais perto.

- Vou responder de outro jeito. - dissendo isso deu um beijo apaixonado no loiro. Ficaram naquele beijo por um bom tempo até se separarem para tomar ar.

- Nossa... podia responder mais vezes assim. - diz Naruto rindo. Kurenai apenas da mais um beijo nele e volta a louça sendo imitada pelo loiro. Continuaram conversando calmamente até ouvirem batidas na porta. Naruto olha de canto para Kurenai.

- Fica aqui. - diz ela indo em direção a porta, enquanto Naruto continuou na cozinha terminando de lavar as coisas.

Kurenai anda rapidamente em direção a porta pensado se era alquem importande e o que queria. Virou alguns corredores e chegou a frente de uma grande porta. Abriu a porta enão viu nada. Olhou para os lados e depois para o chão e viu um envelope. Kurenai olha o envelope curiosa e retorna a cozinha enquanto abria o envelope. Encontrou uma carta dentro e começou a lé-la.

- Naruto. - chamou ela. Instandes depois apareceu o loiro.

- O que é? - perguntou olhando a carta

- Tsunade quer conversar com a gente, as 7:30 - diz ela passando os olhos rapidamente pela carta.

- O que ela quer? - perguntou atordoado Naruto. - acabamos de voltar de uma missão.

- Acho que não é missão. - diz ela olhando o loiro.

- Melhor. - diz ele se virando e voltando a cozinha sendo acompanhado de Kurenai. Chegando lá termina de secar a louça. - onde eu guardo?

_**Escritorio de Tsunade, 7:30**_

Kurenai e Naruto entravam no escritório de Tsunade. Ela estava com uma veia saltada e um copo de sake de lado.

- Porque tem que ter tanto papel?! - questionava ela estresada.

- Caham! - pigarreou Naruto. Tsunade então percebeu a presença deles.

- Ah! - ela se arrumou na mesa e escondeu o copo. - muito trabalho sabe. - ela sorriu desconcertada.

- Sei. - disse Kurenai com uma gota. - Como sabia que Naruto estava na minha casa? - perguntou se lembrando.

- Como? - Naruto não tinha endentido.

- Na carta, falava claramente que era pra eu e você vir para ca. ela sabia que você estava lá. - ela explicou para o loiro.

- Ah - ele tinha entendido e depois franziu a testa. Como não tinha percebido antes? Ele mesmo se confirmou que é meio desligado.

- Imaginei. - disse Tsunade. - e acho que acertei. - disse ela rindo maliciosamente. Naruto virou o rosto para o lado para esconder o vermelhão que tomou o seu rosto e Kurenai corou ligeiramente, mas logo se recuperou.

- Mas então, porque nós chamou? - perguntou a morena esquecendo o que Tsunade tinha falado.

- Preciso do Naruto e você também. - Tsunade lendo uma papelada. - Naruto, me ajude nesses papeis. Como você vai ser hokage mesmo, prescisa começar a se abitar com trabalhos como esses. - disse jogando um maço de papel para Naruto.

- Mas oba-chan - Tsunade fechou os punhos. - eu já te ajudei muito, pra falar a verdade, a uns 10 dias atrás, eu lembro que eu fiz o trabalho sozinho. - disse ele se lembrando. Tsunade sorri sem graça pra Kurenai que tinha erguido uma sobrancelha.

- Não fez sozinho. - replicou a loira.

- Eu me lembro, que no final do dia, eu tava com o punho doendo de tando escrever e você estava bêbada. - disse Naruto com uma gota. - não me deixou nem almoçar. - disse Naruto triste.

Kurenai lançou olhares estranhos para Tsunade. Será que a loira tava se aproveitando do seu loiro?

Tsunade percebendo os olhares de Kurenai tenta se explicar. - Eu não to me aproveitando dele, mas ele prescisa começar a tomar desições.-Ela falava com medo de Kurenai.

- Sei - respondeu a morena.

- Além do mais, aqueles papeis eram faceis. E se o Naruto quiser ser um bom hokage e melhor deixar de ser lerdo. - disse dando ombros.

- Ei! Eu estou aqui. - protestou o loiro. Kurenai já ria baixinho e Tsunade suspirava.

- Você vai querer disser que não e meio... devagar? - Tsunade procurava as palavras.

- Hunf! - protestou o loiro depositando a maço de papeis na mesa, se sentando e puxando uma caneta e começar a ler a papelada.

- E quanto a mim?- perguntou Kurenai.

- Espera. - Tsunade procurava um papel qualquer. - hum, você, so presisa dar uma aula na escola de estudandes a ninjas hoje.

- Aconteceu algo ao Iruka? - perguntou Naruto enquanto escrevia alguma coisa em um papel.

- Ficou gripado, só volta amanhã e Kurenai e uma das poucas Jounins livres e também é uma boa professora. - disse Tsunade estendendo um papel com o roteiro de aulas para a morena.

- Cuidar de um bando de pirralhos. - ela olhava meio triste parao papel. - eu tinha outros planos. - ela olhou para o loiro.

- Eu também não to feliz com isso, mas fazer o que? - ele voltou a olhar para a folha e escrever algo rapidamente.

- Espero que me paguem bem. - disse ela olhando de esquelha para Tsunade.

- Você não iria nem fazer um favor? - ela perguntou se fingindo de ofendida. Kurenai lançou um olhar para ela como se perguntase _"você não iria fazer a mesma coisa?"_. - ok, eu ia. - disse Tsunade olhando para a janela.

- Só tem mais uma coisa - disse Kurenai. - Naruto vai almoçar comigo hoje. Não quero ele preço aqui durante o dia. - Tsunade já ia reclamar quando recebeu um olhar assasino de Kurenai e preferiu se calar e ascenar com a cabeça. Naruto olhou toda a cena com uma gota.- otimo. Já vou indo que estou atrasada. - dissendo isso foi pra perto de Naruto e lhe deu um leve beijo e depois saiu pela porta. Tsunade olhou tudo aquilo com um sorriso malicioso.

- Como foi a noite? - perguntou olhando para ele com o mesmo sorriso. A única resposta que ganhou foi um vermelhão de Naruto e ele começar a escrever felozmente as coisas no papel. - pelo visto agitada. - ela quase gargalhava.

- Vou falar para a Shizune-nee-chan que você estava bebendo sake na hora do trabalho. - Naruto ameaça a loira olhando para ela com olhos firmes, apesar de ainda estar vermelho que nem um tomate. A loira ao escutar o que o outro tinha dito estende a mão para a primeira folha que vê e começa a ler. Naruto da um sorriso. - Tão facil manipular. - ele comenta sonhadoramente.

_**Um lugar perto dali, 7:43**_

"A Kurenai-sensei... BEIJOU O NARUTO!!!" um garoto pensavaagitado em cima de um telhado. Tinha cabelos castanhos e tinha ao seu lado um grande cachorro branco. Estava pulando de telhado em telhado sem anda a fazer. Tinha voltado de sue missão a pouco tempo e tinha resolvido passer por ai. Estava pulando calmamente quando viu a sua sensei, Naruto e Tsunade no escritório. Olhava distraido para aquelas figuras, quando viu a morena se aproximar de Naruto e lhe der um beijo e depois ele conversar com a hokage. Tinha chegado até a se beliscar para ver se não estava sonhando. Decidiu seguir Kurenai silenciosamente e viu ela entrar na escola para ninjas. - _"Deve estar dando aula" _- pensava consigo mesmo.

Esperou por ela mais alguns minutos e como ela não saia resolveu caminhar pela cidade, ainda pensando na cena que tinha visto.

- Deve ser alguma brincadeira. Não pode ser. - ele falava consigo mesmo enquanto caminhava sem rumo pela vila. Seu cachorro, Akamaru, olhava com a cabeça meio virada tentando endenter o que seu dono dizia. - mas, eles não podem. Por varios motivos. - ele tentava a todo custo entender a situação.

- Falando sozinho Kiba? - uma voz tirou ele de seus pensamentos. Olhou para os lados e viu um homem alto de capuz e usava oculos escuros.

- Não Shino, eu... se eu te contar você acredita? - Kiba procurava um jeito de se expressar. O outro por sua fez olhou para o moreno com uma sobrancelha erguida, não entendento nada. Olhou para o enorme cão que tinha por perto, não era um especialistas em cachorros, mas podia dizer que este olhava com uma cara de interrogação ao seu dono. Tinha aprentido muito com seu pareceiro de equipe sobre os cães.

- Acreditar em que? - Shino perguntou.

- Hum... vem, eu te conto. - disse Kiba seguindo para uma cafeteria que tinha ali por perto, sendo acompanhado pelo seu cão e o outro amigo. Logo que entro escolheu uma mesa bem afstada das demais, onde ninquem pudessem escutalos. Se sentarm e aguardarm serem adentidos por uma mulher. - quero café preto, um pouco amargo e traz bastantes sanduíches. - disse o moreno.

- Pra mim um café amargo e só - disse Shino. De uns tempos pra ca, tinha ficado mais sociável. Esperaram a mulher se retirar e Shino olhou para Kiba esperando o que o outro tinha a disser.

- Bom - Kiba ainda pensava no acontecido. Relatou tudo, des que tinha saido para passer por ai até onde ele tinha encontrado com o outro. Shino escuta tudo pacientemente e quanto escutou o ponto alto da conversa, arqueou uma sobrancelha mas se manteve calado. - foi isso ai. - finalizou Kiba.

- Tem certeza do que viu? - perguntou Shino duvidoso.

- Não sou cego se é o que quer saber, até me belisquei para ver se eu sonhava, mas não. Tudo aquilo tinha sido real. - ele pensava consigo mesmo. - o que você acha?

- Do que? Deles nunca se falarem e de uma hora para outra se beijarem?, ela ser mais velha? quanto a idade não me preocupo muito, mas essa informação não passa despercebida ou por ele ser de menor? idem a de antes. - disse Shino de uma vez.

- É, e pelo fato dela ser a nossa ex-sensei. - Kiba pensava longe, mas foi interrompido pela mulher que tinha trazido o pedido. Kiba deu uma logo uma boa mordida em seu sanduiche e depois deu outro sanduíches ao seu cachorro que olhava com olhos brilhando para os sanduíches.

- Bem. Acho que não devemos nós meter, de jeito nenhum. Afinal, o problema é deles, não nosso. - disse Shino tomando um gole de seu café.

- É, você está certo. Acho que vou conversar com ela depois. - dissia Kiba pensativo.

- Acho que você não deveria. - disse Shino - se ela quiser, ela fala. Não vai chegar lá e começar a perguntar sobre o relacionamento dela com o Naruto, nem mesmo quando você tiver plena certeza.

- Que seja. - disse Kiba dando outro sanduíche a Akamaru. - então, como vai com seu clã e a ANBU? - perguntou Kiba mudando de assunto.

- Na ANBU to me destacando e dentro de algum tempo, vou liderar um grupo. - dissia o outro indiferente. - e no clã, não vou assumir a liderança tão cedo. Meu pai vai contuna por um bom tempo ainda. E você?

- Minha irmã mais velha já assumiu, e quando eu tiver 20 anos, eu serei o novo lider, apesar de eu não querer. Mas em falar em lider de clã... - Kiba estava pensativo.

- Nunca mais vi Hinata. - Shino tinha virado um grande amigo de Kiba e de Hinata com o passar do tempo.

- Também faz um tempo que não a vejo mais. - disse Kiba tomando um gole de seu café.

- Ainda falta mais de um ano pra ela assumir. - disse Shino terminando seu café e se levantando. - desculpe-me, mas ando muito ocupado. Outro dia nós conversamos melhor. - disse ele apertando a mão de Kiba e deixando dinheiro em cima da mesa e depois saindo pela porta.

- Quero vê como Hinata vai reagir. - murmurou para si mesmo enquanto tava mais um sanduíche ao seu cachorro que só faltava pular em cima da mesa e assaltar os pães.

_**Escritório de Tsunade, 8:00**_

Naruto folheava alguns relatorios de missão lendo-os atentamente, até que se lembrou de algo.

- Oba-chan - começou ele chamando a atenção da loira que escrevia uma carta.

- Hum? - resmungou ela.

- O que dissia naquele pergaminho? - perguntou curioso Naruto. A loira levanta a cabeça e olha para o loiro.

- Porque? - perguntou ela.

- Vou ser hokage, certo? Então deveria começar a saber de alguns assuntos. - ele olhava para ela curioso.

- Hum... - ela refletiu por algum tempo. - é, tá certo. Bem. Esse pergaminho fala de uma possivel guerra entre a vila da nuvem e a vila da pedra.

- Uou! Isso não vai envolver nós não é? - perguntou Naruto preocupado.

- Não. Essa informação é de alguns ninjas da grama. Quando a grama descobriu o que estava acontecendo, simplesmente informou todas as outras vilas. Foi um gesto bom da vila da grama, avisar os outros da possível guerra.

- Menos mal que essa guerra não vai chegar aqui. - fala Naruto aliviado.

- Eu não falei que não tem chances dessa guerra chegar aqui. - falou Tsunade com uma sobrancelha levantada.

- Mas... então corremos risco? -Naruto olhou pela janela e sentiu uma pontada no coração.

- Não sei, mas por vias das duvidas, mandei um pedido para o senhor feudal para reforçar os vigias na fronteira do país do fogo. - fala Tsunade pensando longe.

- Hum, certo. - diz Naruto voltando para seus afazeres.

- Sabe Naruto. - começou Tsunade. - os genins vão se formar daqui 1 semana, e temos bastantes Jounins ocupados e você vai demorar para se tornar Hokage, então...

Naruto vendo onde aquilo iria dar. - Não! Como você falou, vou ser Hokage daqui á algum tempo, não posso cuidar de um bando de muleques. - diz Naruto balançando a mão negativamente.

- Eu sei, mas eu poderia adiar o posto de Hokage... - tentou ela.

- Não! - Naruto olhava firme para ela. - Não posso ter alunos agora, e nem pense na ideia de mudar quando eu vou assumir o posto. - Naruto olhou para ela com olhos firmes.

- Pense na ideia pelo menos. Iria ser um bom aprendizado para você e para eles. - disse a loira sorrindo.

- Posso pensar, mas você já sabe a resposta. - diz Naruto calmamente.

- Ótimo, agora volte a fazer o que tava fazendo antes. Se você não terminar a tempo não vou deixar almoçar com a Kurenai. - ameaçou a loira.

- Ela vai te matar. - murmura ele calmo. Tinha passado pouco tempo com Kurenai, mas já tinha aprendido muita coisa, mas desconhecia uma boa parte.

_**Sala de aula, 8:10**_

A turma podia ser agitada, mas com aquela mulher dando aula, não se escutava nem mesmo respiração.

- Vocês vão ser genins daqui 1 semana não e? - perguntou Kurenai aos alunos.

- Hai - falou timido um garoto com cabelos verdes.

- Qual é o seu nome? - perguntou Kurenai passando os olhos pela lista.

- Kurosawa Atsui. - falou com medo da mulher que a pouco tempo tinha berrado com eles.

"_Kurenai entrou na sala e viu uma bagunça gigante, alguns fazendo guerrinha de papel, outros conversando, alguns usando habilidades ninjas e outros treinando no meio da sala. Kurenai sempre foi meio irritada e quando viu aquela sona tentou calmamente._

_- Vocês podem se sentar? - perguntou em um tom alto para todos escutarem. Somente um garoto de olhos verdes e cabelos pretos e uma menina com olhos negros e cabelos cinzas a obedeceram e retornaram aos seus lugares. Kurneia gostou dos dois, mas já estava para estourar com os outros que não estavam nem ai para ela. - FIQUEM QUIETOS E SE SENTEM AGORA!!! - não deu outra, no segundo seguinte, todos olhavam atordoado para a morena e no outro segundo estavam todos sentados em suas respectivas cadeiras. _

_- Bom, vou me apresentar. meu nome é Yuuhi Kurenai, vou ser a professora substituda por hoje. - ela começou com calma. Muitos se assustaram com a mudança de humor. - só uma pergunta. Essa sala é sempre assim? - perguntou olhando todos na sala com olhos assutadores._

_- Não senhora. - começou a garota com cabelos brancos e olhos negros. - é que hoje, o Iruka-sensei não veio, dai pensamos que não iriamos ter aula e começamos a... bagunça. Não sabiamos que iriam mandar uma substituda, perdoem-nos. - falou a garota olhando com medo para a mulher. Kurenai gostou daquela garota e deu um sorriso para ela, mas para o resto da turma, lançou olhares assasinos. _

_- Qual o seu nome? - perguntou olhando a garota._

_- Heike Egaio. - a garota curvou ligeiramente a cabeça. _

_- Bom. Olhei as aulas de vocês, estão quase terminando, mas Iruka não terminou de passar a materia, vou passar o que falta. - ela foi em direção ao quadro e apanhou um giz. - é bom escreverm rapidos, pois não vou esperar ninquem. - falou ela ameaçadoramente. Ela ficou algum tempo escrevendo no quadro, com alguns alunos no seu encalço, outro tentando não ficar para trás e outros que já olhavam para o caderno do companheiro por ficarem para trás." _

- Hum. E quem vai passar? - Kurenai perguntava calmamente. A maioria levanta a mão, sobrando Egaio, a garota de olhos negros e cabelos cinzas e um garoto um pouco baixo com cabelos laranjas e olhos pretos. - Porque vocês não? - perguntou Kurenai fitando so que não tinham levantado o braço.

- Bem, nós estamos abaixo da média. - disse Egaio com um sorriso triste. Kurenai percebeu que o garoto de olhos verdes e cabelos pretos olhou com tristesa para Egaio.

- Em que exatamente estão abaixo da média? - perguntou Kurenai.

- Bom, eu so sou boa com Genjutso, mas sou muito fraca no Taijutsu e Ninjutsu. - disse Egaio.

- Eu sou fraco em Ninjutsu, mas sei trabalhar com armas, tanto usando-as como criando-as. - disse o garoto com cabelos laranjas.

- Um ferreiro? - perguntou Kurenai surpreendida.

- Sim, meu clã é o responsavel por criar as armas de Konoha. Somos muito bons nisso. - disse o garoto dando um sorriso de orgulho.

- Qual seu nome? - perguntou Kurenai.

- Hojo Hito. - respondeu o garoto.

- E você? Perguntou Kurenai olhando a garota de olhos negros e cabelos cinzas.

- Só sou boa em Taijutsu. Não tenho muito chakra. - disse a Garota olhando a janela tristemente. Kurenai olhou para a garota, realmente, ninjas com pouco chakra raramente passavam de chuunin. Pensou consigo mesma, que seria ótimo se ela soubesse muito de Taijutsu.

- Qual seu nome? - perguntou olhando a garota.

- Shimazu Hoshi. - disse a garota.

- Bom. Eu também era boa só em Genjutsu na escola, mas treinei os outros pontos reforçando o Genjutsu e consegui ser Jounin. Ter alquem que saiba fazer armas em um time e muito bom, traz muitas vantagens e so por que alquem não tem tanto chakra, não quer disser que seja fraca, só deve saber usar esse seu chakra. - disse Kurenai dando um sorriso de encorajamento para os três, eles retribuem. - agora chega, vamos voltar aos exercicios. - diz Kurenai batendo as mãos e voltando ao quadro. Alguns naquela sala tinha gostado daquela professora.

_**Sala de Tsunade, 11:33**_

Naruto terminava de assinar alguns papeis e Tsunade olhava a janela pensativa.

- Naruto... você está pronto para ser hokage? - perguntou a loira sem olhar o loiro. Naruto olhou confuso para a Godaime.

- Como? - perguntou o jovem.

- Quero disser, assumir o cargo quando está para estourar uma guerra, mesmo que essa guerra não envolva a nossa vila. - ela olhou para ele.

- Eu... não sei. - disse o loiro esquecendo os papeis.

- Acho que deveria adiar o seu mandato, até quando não tiver mais riscos. - disse Tsunade olhando com tristesa para Naruto. O loiro ficou em silêncio pensando. Passou uns 5 minutos quando falou.

- Vou dar a resposta hoje de tarde ou amanhã. Não quero colocar essa vila em risco, mas esperar pelo meu sonho não me agrada muito.- disse ele olhando as mãos.

- Entendo. - disse a loira olhando a paisagem. Ficaram em silêncio, quando a porta da sala é aberta e Kurenai entra por ela. Ela trazia alguns papeis.

- Terminei de passar a materia para eles, fiz eles fazerem um trabalho para ver como estão na matéria e ja corrigi tudo. - disser entregando os papeis a Tsunade. Naruto olhou surpresso para a morena.

- Iruka-sensei passava muita coisa na aula, mas você ganha dele de longe. - disse ele olhando os papeis.

- O que? Eu passei a matéria e tinha tempo sobrando, só testei o conhecimento deles. - falou Kurenai como se não fosse nada.

- Ela sempre foi muito exigente. - disse Tsunade guardando os pepis em uma gaveta. - entrego amanhã para Iruka.

- Hum. - comentou Naruto.

- Bom, já terminou a aula e imagino que Naruto também já esteja livre. - disse Kurenai olhando a hokage.

- É já está livre. - disse Tsunade. Kurenai pegou a mão de Naruto e o levantou e o conduziu para fora da sala. - mas quero ele de volta a tarde.

- Tá, mas até lá ele é meu. - disse Kurenai fechando a porta. Nesse momento Naruto se sente um objeto que é disputado para proveito próprio das pessoas. Kurenai andava de mãos dadas com ele. Quando sairam do predio imeditamente notaram olhares sobre eles. Naruto se sentiu incomodado e com raiva. Kurenai sentia a mesma coisa.

- Acho que vai ser mais complicado que isso. - disse Naruto.

- Mas vamos superar, as pessoas vão ter que se acostumar do mesmo. - disse Kurenai notando o olhar de uma velha para cima deles. Continuaram andando até chegar em um restaurante. - aqui tem ótimas comidas. - disse entrando nele. Naruto seguiu a morena sobre olhares de alguns homens que custavam a acreditar na cena. Eles se sentam em uma mesa um pouco longe das demais, para evitar alguns olhares. Esperaram um minuto até serem adentidos por uma jovem.

- Eu vou querer yakisoba e um suco de maça. - disse Kurenai para a jovem.

- O mesmo que o dela. - disse Naruto a atendente. Assim que a jovem se afastou Naruto começou. - sabe. A Tsunade-oba-chan disse para eu adiar o dia que eu vou virar hokage. - disse Naruto olhando a morena.

- Porque? - perguntou Kurenai surpresa. Naruto narrou tudo a ela. - Nossa. Uma guerra entre rocha e nuvem. - comentou surpresa a morena.

- Então, você acha que se eu virar hokage quando tem uma guerra para estourar é uma boa opção? - perguntou Naruto.

- Eu, não sei. - Kurenai tentava se livrar da resposta, mas quando ganhou um olhar de Naruto como se falasse _"seja sincera" _- Bom, acho que não é uma boa opção. Tsunade já é experiente quanto a isso e você pode esperar mais algum tempo. - disse Kurenai olhando com ternura para o loiro.

- É, acho que sim. Já esperei 16 anos. Um tempo a mais não faz mal. - disse Naruto com o olhar perdido. Kurenai belisca a bochecha do loiro num gesto carinhoso e falou:

- Você vai ser um bom hokage, tenho certeza disso. - dissendo isso se inclinou e deu um leve beijo em Naruto.

- Kami-sama. - eles escutaram a voz de alguem e se separaram rapidamente. Quando olharam para os lados viram uma loira com olhos azuis e com o cabelos preso num rabo de cavalo e uma garota com olhos verdes e cabelos rosas. A última estava de mãos dadas com um moreno alto e olhos negros e cabelos da mesma cor.

- Naruto... - falou baixinho a de cabelos rosas tentando entender a situação. - Kurenai...

- Ah... hum... olá Ino, Sakura e Sasuke. - disse Naruto um pouco corado. Kurenai estava desconcertada e apenas acenou com a cabeça e depois virou o rosto para o lado para esconder as bochechas que estavam um pouco vermelhas.

- Hum... acho que atrapalhamos... - disse Sasuke de olhos arregalados. Depois dele ter comprido a sua vingança, tinha retornado a Konoha e pouco tempo depois, começou a namorar com Sakura. Ino por sua vez, era uma grande amiga do casal. Pelo que parecia eles iriam almoçar juntos.

- É, bem. - Naruto estava começando a corar intensamente.

- Vocês estão namorando?! - perguntou Ino em um tom alto. Logo em seguida levou um beliscão de Sakura. - ai.

- Sim. - disse Kurenai sem olhar o grupo.

- Uou! - exclamou surpreendida a loira de olhos azuis. Logo em seguida levou mais um beliscão. - ai.

- Bom... acho que vamos indo, vamos deixar vocês sozinhos. - disse Sakura praticamente arrastando Ino e Sasuke, que estava estupefato.

- Começamos bem. - disse Naruto ainda um pouco vermelho.

- Acho que sim. - disse Kurenai. Instantes depois apareceu a jovem com uma bandeja com dois pratos e dois copos de sucos.

_**Do lado de fora, 11:56**_

- Me digam que vocês também viram aquilo. - implorava Sakura de olhos arregalados.

- Acho que estou sonhando. - dissiam Ino com ela mesma.

- Nossa. Naruto e Kurenai... juntos. - resmungava Sasuke ainda surpreso - eu nunca sonhei com isso.

- Nem eu. - falou Sakura andando de um lado para o outro. - que eu saiba... eles nunca conversaram muito. Como foram logo começar a namorar... a não ser - Sakura raciocinava com ela mesma. - eles tinham um caso. Mas quando começou esse caso. Sera que Kurenai traia Asuma-sensei? Nossa. Trair um homem como aquele com um garoto como Naruto. Mas espera ai. Ela é mais velha e ele é menor de idade. Ou seja, ela É UMA PEDÓFILA!! - Sakura batia na palma da mão. Sasuke olhava a cena com uma gota particularmente grande e Ino aocmpanhava Sakura no raciocínio.

- É claro. Ela deve ter seduzido ele. Como Naruto sempre foi meio idiota, não seria muito dificil. Mas porque ele. Ela se apaixonou por ele. Só pode. Mas quanto ao Asuma. KAMI-SAMA. Ela traia meu sensei. Não. O relacionamento deles era fachada. Só pode. Ela namorava com Naruto e ele namorava com alguma outra garota, mas para não serem chamados de pedófilos escondiam. Mas com quem Asuma-sensei namorava? - Ino andava de um lado para o outro, que nem Sakura.

- CALEM A BOCA!! - Sasuke cortou o pensamento sem logica das duas. - vocês estão pensando besterias. Por acaso já pararam para pensar que eles começara a namorar a pouco tempo, e que a Kurenai nunca traiu o Asuma ou seduziu o Naruto. E quanto a idade? O que vocês vê-em de mal nisso? Só porque ele é menor de idade, ou porque ela e uma pouco mais velha que ele. Isso não cabe a vocês julgarem. Eu vejo Naruto como um irmão, e não vou deixar vocês e nem ninquem falarem mal dele. Entenderam? - falou ameaçadoramente Sasuke. Sakura e Ino apenas lançaram olhares ao moreno como se dissesem _"você é ingenuo!"_. Sasuke fechou os olhos e suspirou, tomou a direção da sua casa com Sakura e Ino paradas no mesmo lugar olhando para as costas do moreno.

- Nossa... Sasuke entende melhor que a gente disso. - comentou Ino. Depois olhou para Sakura.

- Eu ainda desconheço muita coisa do Sasuke. - resmungou Sakura seguindo Sasuke. Ino imitou ambos. Pelo que parecia iria almoçar novamente na casa do Uchiha.

_**Restaurante, 12:03**_

**- **Até de tarde a vila inteira vai saber de nós. - disse Naruto olhando Kurenai.

- Hum. - disse Kurenai tomando um gole de seu suco. - olhe pelo lado bom. Vamos ser assunto da vila por um bom tempo. - disse Kurenai rindo.

- É. - disse Naruto distraido.

- Tá pensando em que? - perguntou Kurenai fitando o rosto de seu amado.

- Hokage - falou ele olhando o copo em suas mãos.

- O que vai decidir? - perguntou Kurenai.

- Ainda tenho que pensar. - falou Naruto esvaziando o copo e depois olhou para Kurenai. O prato dela estava apenas pela metade.

- Hum, vou terminar aqui e depois quero conhecer a sua casa. - falou a morena comendo uma parte grande depois do olhar de Naruto. O loiro ao escutar aquilo arregala os olhos.

- Acho melhor não. Sabe... é que... hum... está bem bagunçado. - ele tentava se livrar do compromisso.

- Não, quero conhecer a sua casa, e não me importa se está bagunçada. - disse morena. Naruto pode perceber pelo tom de voz que não iria conseguir mudar a opnião dela.

- Bom, é pequeno sabe e comparado a sua casa, e um cubículo. - falou o loiro com vergonha.

- Não gosto daquela casa grande, ainda mais porque moro sozinha e sua casa deve ser bom pra alquem solteiro morar. - disse a morena.

- É um apartamento... hunf. Está bem. Quando terminar de almoçar vamos para minha casa. Mas até a uma hora da tarde quero estar no escritorio da Tsunade. - falou Naruto. Kurenai apenas sorriu e continuou comento. Naruto ficou olhando ela comer e esboçou um pequeno sorriso.

_**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

nossa... metade desse capitulo surgiu enquando eu digitava.

p.s. agradeço as reviwes e por quem está acompanhando essa fic.


	3. Chapter 3

Desculpem pela demora!

Agradeço as reviews!

Missão de nível B

Capítulo 3

Kurenai e Naruto já tinham terminado de almoçar e andavam lentamente em direção a casa do loiro conversando coisas banais. Sempre recebiam pelo menos um olhar duvidoso das pessoas que passavam por eles.

- Eles não tem que cuidar das vidas deles? - perguntou Naruto cansado depois de receber mais um olhar sobre eles.

- É. Algumas pessoas daqui são bem... curiosas. - falou Kurenai olhando um grupo de jovens de aproximadamente 15 anos que olhavam com inveja para Naruto.

- Ainda bem que moro perto! - resmungou Naruto dobrando a esquina e andando um pouco e logo depois parando a frente de um prédio. Ele entra nele e sobe algumas escadas e abre uma porta amarela e entra nela revelando uma cozinha pequena. Tinha alguns pratos sujos na pia. O chão estava bem sujo.

- Eu ia fazer faxina hoje. - resmunga Naruto se lembrando que Hoje era dia de limpar a casa.

- Naruto... que eu saiba você tava alguns meses sem ganhar nenhuma missão. - falou Kurenai olhando a cozinha que parecia que tinha sido abandonada a dias.

- É, mas eu nunca ficava em casa. - falou o loiro com uma gota na cabeça. Ele suspira e cria três clones e manda eles arrumarem a casa. Um deles se dirigem a pia para começar a limpar os pratos, outro marcha em direção a uma porta que parecia levar a sala e outro vai em direção ao banheiro.

- Você usa clones pra tudo? - perguntou Kurenai reparando melhor na cozinha.

- Da menos trabalho. - falou Naruto dando ombros. - vou troca de roupa. - disse Naruto que ainda estava com a mesma roupa de ontem. Ele vai em direção ao quarto sendo sequido por Kurenai que olha com atenção o apartamento. O loiro entra em um cómodo pequeno, com uma cama de solteiro, um armário relativamente grande, uma cadeira que tinha varias roupas amontoadas e um criado mudo que tinha um relógio. - hmm... meu quarto também tá begunçado. - ele suspira. - como eu consegui fica aqui sem arruma isso? - se perguntava o loiro enquanto olhava a cama desarrumada.

- Tá bagunçado mesmo. - comentou Kurenai com um sorriso divertido no rosto. O loiro faz uma careta e cria mais duas copias. Um pega as roupas e leva em direção a lavanderia o outro tira os lençois brancos, que mais pareciam cinzas, e subtitui por outro jogo de lençois brancos. O verdadeiro Naruto vai em direção ao armário e abre uma porta grande, revelando no mínimo 5 sobretudos negros com um redemoinho laranja nas costas. Ele tira o primeiro que vê e depois abre outra porta revelando camisetas brancas e azuis escuros. Logo depois abre outra porta revelando calças pretas.

- Vamos chantar aonde hoje de noite? - perguntou Kurenai indo em direção a janela e a abrindo para entrar um pouco de ar na casa e depois se sentando na cama que já estava arrumada.

- Hmm... podia ser aqui. - falou Naruto enquanto trocava de roupa. - mas podemos combinar depois.

- Tá. - Kurenai concordou.

- O que vai fazer de tarde? - perguntou Naruto.

- Treinar acho. To muito tempo sem treinar. E também não tenho outra coisa pra fazer. - falou a morena olhando o relógio ali perto. - ainda são 12:25! - murmura ela enquanto se deita na cama e se esprequiza.

- Tá com sono? - pergunta Naruto olhando pra ela.

- Sua cama é boa. - fala a morena enquanto cheira o traveseiro. O loiro olha pra ela por 2 segundos e depois vai em direção a porta. - ei! - exclama a morena olhando pra ele.

- Que? - o loiro olha ela. Kurenai olha pra ele indignada.

- Vem aqui! - ela fala com um suspiro pelo outro não ter percebido.

- Vo arruma o apartamento pra hoje de noite. - Naruto apontava pra porta.

- Vai me deixar aqui? - pergunta Kurenai fazendo cara de choro. Naruto olha pra ela com uma gota na cabeça. Depois vai em direção a cama e se senta perto da morena.

- Não pode ficar longe de mim? - ele pergunta a ela.

- Não! - ela responde na hora e chega mais perto dele e passa um braço na cintura dele e aconchega a cabeça no peito dele. - gostei do apartamento. - ela fala num múrmuro.

- Impressionante. Nem eu gosto da minha casa e você gosta. Ta falando isso só pra me animar né? - o loiro pergunta rindo. Kurenai apenas ri e fica ali com a cabeça no peito do loiro olhando a parede perdida. Ficam ali por minutos em silêncio. Para Kurenai pelo menos pareciam apenas minutos, mas Naruto a chamou de repente.

- 12:45... vamos indo. Tenho que ir pro escritório. - Naruto fala para a morena, que se assusta com o tempo.

- Foi rapido isso. - ela múrmura e se levanta da cama. Assim que os dois sa-em do quarto vem a casa mais arrumada que antes, com 5 loiros andando de um lado para o outro, um esfregando o chão, o outro limpando o fogão, com um na lavanderia lavando roupas e os outros dois arrumando os moveis.

- Deixem a casa brilhando! - Naruto fala as suas 5 copias.

- Explorador! - grita o que estava limpando o fogão. O original ignora e sai da casa acompanhado de Kurenai, que tinha achado a cena no mínimo estranha, para não dizer outra coisa.

- Você é diferente! - fala ela rindo para o loiro.

- Hein? - o outro olha confuso pra ela.

- Nada! - ela continuava rindo baixinho. Eles andam em direção ao prédio vermelho que se destacava com facilidade dos outros prédios. Ele andam calmamente até chegarem ao ponto onde seus caminhos se separavam. - vou na sua casa lá pelas 19h. - ela fala dando um beijo simples e rápido nele. O loiro apenas confirma com a cabeça e depois caminha em direção ao predio da Hokage. Sua paz não dura 2 minutos até que escuta seu nome sendo berrado por alquem.

- Hei! Naruto! - fala uma voz conhecida. Ele olha em direção a voz e vê Choji e Shikamaru indo em direção á ele. - Como vai? - pergunta animado o maior.

- Ola! - Naruto comprimenta os dois no mesmo tom de animação de Choji. - vo indo bem!

- Oi! - Shikamaru comprimenta no seu legítimo tom de tedio. - o que tá fazendo?

- Eu? Nada, so vou ficar trancado no escritório da Tsunade-obaa-chan a tarde inteira. - Naruto responde de cara amarrada. Choji apenas ri. - e vocês?

- Vai ter teste pra Chuunin daqui a um mês e já to achando tudo problemático. - responde Shikamaru num tom de derrota. Naruto olha pra ele confuso.

- Ele e Temari vão casar daqui a dois anos. - Choji responde rindo. Naruto segura o riso e pergunta de forma displicente.

- Mas... já anunciaram que vão casar, tão cedo? - ele pergunta fitando o moreno.

- A Temari quer casar comigo logo que eu for de maior. Ou seja, em menos de dois anos. - o moreno responde suspirando.

- A Temari pediu ele em casamento pra falar a verdade. - falou Choji a beira de gargalhar. Naruto começa a sentir lágrimas nos olhos de tando segurar o riso.

- E onde foi isso que eu não soube? - ele pergunta mantendo o tom animado.

- Em Suna. Eu fui junto com ele. Na mesma noite que nós chegamos tivemos um jantar. Tudo bem até ai. Dai comemos, e a comida tava boa. - Choji para seu relato pra relembrar o jantar. - bom, a Temari interrompeu o jantar, onde só estavamos nós três, os outros irmãos da Temari e o antigo sensei deles, o Baki, e ela pediu a mão do Shikamaru em casamento. E é claro ele aceitou. - terminou o relato rindo. Naruto mantem a cara seria por dois segundos e depois estoura gargalhando, sendo acompanahdo de Choji. As pessoas que passavam por perto olhavam para aqueles dois, que riam descaradamente do moreno, que olhava tudo com uma gota na cabeça.

- Problemáticos. - Shikamaru suspira.

- Porque você não pediu ela em casamento? - Naruto finalmente conseguiu se controlar.

- A Temari disse, que se dependesse do Shikamaru eles nunca iam casar, então ela tomou a dianteira. - falou Choji limpando as lágrimas dos olhos.

- E você Naruto? Tá namorando com alquem? - Shikamaru pergunta calmamente. Choji se recupera na hora e olha muito interessado para o loito. Naruto percebeu que os dois já sabiam, mas queria saber da própria boca do loiro.

- É, to sim, e imagino que vocês sabem quem é! - Naruto fala tranquilamente. Choji deixa escapar um pequeno "uou!".

- Pelo menos ela não é não é tão prolematica que nem a Temari. - Shikamaru fala novamente suspirando.

- E ela é bem bonita. - completa Choji distraido, até que percebe um estranho olhar sobre ele. - desculpa! - ele se apresa em se disculpar com Naruto. Esse por sua vez continua olhando o maior com uma sobrancelha erquida.

- Pelo menos vocês dois reagiram bem... - Naruto fala sorrindo.

- A opnião dos outros é o de menos. Bem, agora tenho que arrumar algumas coisas. Sou eu quem tem que organizar o teste e to cheio de coisa pra fazer. - Shikamaru olha pra cima e fita por alguns tempos as nuvens, e por fim suspira. - nós vemos por ai. - Shikamaru acena pra Naruto e vai na direção que estava indo. Choji imita o gesto do amigo e o segue dizendo adeus a Naruto.

Naruto segue em direção ao escritório e na entrada, recebe varios olhares e sussuros dos quardas. O loiro se segura para não espancar aqueles homens ali mesmo. Quando chega ao escritório de Tsunade, ele vê Shizune arrumando alguns papeis na mesa e Tsunade olhando tudo com cara de tédio.

- Porque eu fui fira Hokage mesmo? - ela se perguntava. Shizune que já estava, acostumada com as reclamações da amiga, apenas ignora. Assim que Naruto se aproxima da mesa, as duas olham ele por alguns segundos.

- O que? - o loiro pergunta confuso olhando para suas roupas.

- Nada! - as duas falam em uníssono. Naruto arqueia uma sobrancelha e se senta na cadeira a lado de Shizune. Tsunade olha os papeis e começa a separalos e logo depois joga metade deles pra Naruto. - e ainda por cima eu não recebo nem pagamento. - o loiro resmunga olhando as folhas.

- Eu concordo com o Naruto! Você pelo menos podia pagar a ele por isso. - Shizune comenta olhando Naruto com os papeis.

- Veja como um estágio por exemplo! - Tsunade fala irritada e movendo a mão como se espantasse uma mosca. Naruto e Shizune ficam com gotas na cabeça.

- Nee-chan... a Tsunade obaa-chan tava bebendo hoje de manhã... - Naruto comenta num tom de voz de quem não queria nada. A loira fica com uma veia saltada e já preparava o punho pra socar Naruto, até que percebe o olhar de Shizune.

- Foi so um pouco... - a loira começou as desculpas.

- Não vai sair daqui hoje até terminar esses papeis. - Shizune falou com o tom de voz firme.

- Mas... - Tsunade estava quase chorando.

- Não interessa! - Shizune se levantou e saiu do escritório. Qualquer um que tivesse visto a cena, diria que Shizune é a Hokage. Enquanto isso, Naruto tinha um sorriso vitorioso no rosto.

- Não sai daqui hoje até terminar esse papeis! - Tsunade fala apontando pra ele.

- Tenho que sair antes das 19h, e se não me deixar sair, falo a Shizune-nee-chan onde esconde Sake. - Naruto falou calmamente em quanto olhava os papeis nas mãos. Tsunade deixa a cabeça cair na mesa. E assim eles passam a tarde, conversando, discutindo e trabalhando.

O dia estava relativamente calmo, não tinha muitas missões em andamento, e as que existiam, iriam demorar um pouco para terminar, por esse motivo, o predio da Hokage estava calmo. era perto de 17h da tarde e um grupo de 4 pessoas adentrava no predio, com o maior mancando e de muletas. Eles entram na sala da Hokage e encontram Tsunade com papeis na mão e Naruto terminando de escrever um pergaminho.

- Ola Hokage-sama! - os 4 falaram em uníssono.

- Ah! Oi Naruto! - comprimentou um moreno.

- Naruto-nee-san! - gritava a menina acenando a mão pra ele alegremente.

- Oi Naruto-san! - comprimentou um garoto que parecia estar gripado.

- ... - o adulto ficou quieto.

- Ah, ola Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon e Ebisu. - ele falou o último nome com desdém.

- Garoto insolente! - ele resmungou ajeitando o óculos.

- Pervertido do armário! - Naruto devolve na mesma moeda. Os dois ficam ali se fitando por alguns segundos.

- Vieram trazer o relatorio da missão? - Tsunade pergunta com calma olhando o time.

- Oh, sim Hokage-sama e para lhe dar um aviso. - Ebisu fala entregando um pergaminho a loira.

- Ebisu-sansei quebrou a perna na missão e vai ter que ficar 2 meses de repouso. - Konohamaru explica tudo. Ebisu tentava se controlar para não mostrar um sorriso de alívio por poder tirar férias por 2 meses inteiros. Tsunade por outro lado bateu na testa com a mão.

- Ah! O teste Genin vai ser daqui á pouco tempo, e justo agora que estou com poucos Jounins disponiveis... onde vou encontrar outra pessoa... no... lugar... - Tsunade lentamente rolou os olhos, para outro ponto na sala, para Naruto que apenas olhava a cena quieto. - VOCÊ!!! - ela berra em tom de triunfo. - o Naruto vai ser o Jounin substituto do time Ebisu! - Ela fala com orgulho, por ter resolvido varios problemas de uma vez só.

A sala ficou totalmente em silêncio, com Naruto e Ebisu olhando Tsunade de um modo que ela não soube explicar, enquanto os outros três olhavam da loira ao dois homens mais velhos. O silêncio iria acabar em breve.

- EU VOU O QUE? - Naruto berra saltando da cadeira.

- ELE VAI O QUE? - Ebisu berra.

- O meu grande rival vai ser o nosso líder! Como nós velhos tempos! - Konohamaru grita exaltado.

- Naruto-nee-san vai ser nosso líder! - Moegi pulava feliz. Udon somente olhava tudo com uma gota.

- Eu resolvo varias coisas de uma vez só! Naruto ganha experiência como líder, e vai ser ainda mais fácil com um time que ele conhece muito bem! Não presciso me preocupar com Jounin e o Ebisu descança por dois meses! - Tsunade sorria.

- Mas eu não posso! - Naruto tentava gesticular.

- Naruto-nee-san não vai ser nosso líder? - Moegi perguntava com cara de choro.

- Que decepção... Meu grande rival está com medo. - Konohamaru balançava a cabeça de forma negativa e cruzava os braços. Udon permanecia olhando tudo com uma gota um pouco maior.

- Não estou com medo! - Naruto falava apontando o dedo pra ele.

- O garoto não sabe nem cuidar dele mesmo! Como vai cuidar de um time? - Ebisu perguntava contrariado.

- Eu sei cuidar de mim sim! E já fiz muitas coisas, mais até que você! - Naruto gritava agora com Ebisu.

- Como se atreve moleque insolente? - gritava Ebisu.

- Tarado do armário! - gritava Naruto.

- CHEGA!!! - Tsunade berrou com uma veia saltada da testa e pulando da cadeira e logo em seguida dando um potende soco na mesa, fazendo a mesma partir ao meio e os muitos papeis voarem pela sala. - Eu sou a Hokage! Mesmo Konohamaru sendo Chuunin vocês ainda prescisam de um líder. Eu decidi que Naruto vai substituir você no time, e Naruto vai aceitar! - ela terminou de gritar. Ebisu, Naruto e Konohamaru tinham recuado varios passos e Moegi e Udon tremiam num canto.

- Que barulhos são esse? - Shizune entrava pela porta correndo, mas parou de chofre ao ver o estado da sala. Fica parada 5 segundos olhando a mesa quebrada e os papeis pela sala, começa a reunir ar nos pulmões e... - O QUE ACONTECEU AQUI?? JÁ É A TERCEIRA MESA SÓ NESSE MÊS! E DEMOREI HORAS ARRUMANDO ESSES PAPEIS! QUEM FOI QUE FEZ ISSO!!! - ela termina de berrar, fazendo Ebisu, Moegi e Udon tremerem num canto da sala, e Naruto e Konohamaru apontarem pra Tsunade.

- Foi ela!! - gritam em uníssono como se tivessem ensaiado. Tsunade se larga na poltrona e coloca as mãos no rosto como se fosse chorar.

_**Do lado de fora do escritorio, 17:24**_

- A Shizune tava bem furiosa... - comentava Konohamaru ainda lembrando dos berros.

- Pois é. - concordava Naruto. Depois da briga na sala, Naruto e o seu novo time tinham saido pra dar uma volta e Ebisu tinha ido para casa.

- Ei Naruto... a gente podia jantar em algum lugar hoje de noite! - falava Konohamaru, logo sendo aprovado por Moegi e Udon.

- É! Nós podiamos ir num restaurante! - falava Moegi.

- To com fome mesmo. - Udon passava a mão em cima da barriga.

- Quanto tempo vocês ficaram em missão? - perguntou Naruto.

- 2 Semanas. Só voltamos hoje, porque o Ebisu-sensei quebrou a perna. - falou Konohamaru.

- Então vocês não escutaram os boatos? - perguntou Naruto formando um plano.

- Que boatos? - perguntou Moegi curiosa.

- Bem... vocês vão descobrir hoje de noite. Voltem daqui 1 hora aqui. Nós vamos no mercado, vou fazer uma jantar lá na minha casa pra comemorar o novo time. - falou Naruto indo em direção a porta e acenando. - até mais! - Assim que Naruto entra na sala ele encontra uma nova mesa no lugar da outra e uma Hokage deprimida.

- Eu devo ter chingado a mãe de alguém, só pode... alguem me lanço uma maldição. - ela resmungava pra ela mesma, enquanto arrumava os papeis. - ou atirei pedra na cruz.

- Ei obaa-chan... vou sai la pelas 18:25. Vou ir no mercado com o Konohamaru e os outros. E já vou apresentar eles a Kurenai. - ele falou se sentando e arrumando os papeis também.

- Mas eles já a conhecem... - Tsunade falou franzindo a testa.

- Não como minha namorada.

- Você sabe que o tio do Konohamaru era o Asuma... - Tsunade começou.

- Claro que sim! Porque acha que eu organizei esse jantar? - falou Naruto apresadamente. Tsunade apenas sorriu. Naruto não era tão burro como muitos pensavam. Mas de vez em quando ele extrapolava.

_**Mercado, 18:30**_

Naruto e seu novo time, andavam pelo mercado comprando coisas e conversando. Ainda era uma novidade pra Naruto que ele ia comandar um time e estava ansioso pra receber a primeira missão com eles.

- Ei Naruto! Qual tipo de treinamento você vai passar pra nós? - perguntava Udon curioso. Naruto olhou o menor por um tempo. Não tinha parado pra pensar sobre o treinamento deles.

- Não sei ainda. Vou ver amanhã o nível de vocês, dai planejo um treinamento, ou continuo com os que o Ebisu passava pra vocês. Mas de qualquer forma, vou ver só amanhã mesmo. - Os outros três estavam tão exitados quanto Naruto com relação a ideia de ter ele como líder.

Depois de comprar o necessário. Eles andavam pelas ruas lentamente em direção a casa, com Konohamaru e Moegi falando sem parar e Udon e Naruto apenas ouvindo. Depois de chegarem a casa do loiro e entrarem nele, logo notam um apartamento brilhando, com tudo arrumado. Naruto larga as compras em cima da mesa e começa a guardalas.

- Ei Chefe! Que história de boatos é essa? - se lembrou Moegi se sentando numa da cadeiras da mesa.

- Ah... vou apresentar vocês a minha nova namorada. - ele fala em tom tranquilo.

- O chefe tem uma Namorada! - berrou Konohamaru feliz. Com Moegi aplaudindo e Udon com uma gota.

- É, tenho. - ele continua com o mesmo tom tranquilo e distraido em quanto quardava as compras.

- Quem é? É a de cabelos rosa? Agora esqueci o nome dela. - Konohamaru parou pra pensar.

- Não é a Sakura. Mas é alquem quem vocês conhecem. - Naruto tava pistas.

- Ainda bem que não é aquela garota. Ela é estranha. - falava o menor. Naruto apenas riu. Konohamaru tinha ficado traumatizado com o génio da Sakura. O céu começava a escurecer, e já avia algumas estrelas visiveis. Eles ouviram o som de batidas na porta e Naruto foi atender.

- É ela! - ele anunciou aos outros três que se aprumaram na cadeira para ver melhor. Ouviram-se vozes, pelo que parecia Naruto explicava a ela sobre os garotos. Assim que ele retornou a cozinha, os três jovens viram Kurenai vindo logo atrás dele de um jeito tímido.

- Oi! - ela comprimentou eles ansiosa. O clima na cozinha foi no minimo estranho. Naruto dava olhadas de canto para Konohamaru, enquanto esse, Udon e Moegi estavam estáticos olhando a Kurenai e finalmente essa estava corada com tanta atenção vindo em direção dela.

- Ela é sua namorada? - Moegi perguntou baixinho. Naruto confirmou com a cabeça, ansioso pelo resultado. Passaram-se alguns segundos, ate que Moegi abriu um sorriso. - Kurenai-san e Naruto-nee-san tão namorando! Que legal! - ela pulava sorrindo.

- To com fome... - Udon falou baixinho. - ai! - tinha levado um soco no braço de Moegi.

- Pelo menos comprimenta eles pelo namoro! - Moegi exclamou indignada.

- Ah... desculpa. Parabens pelo namoro. - Udon se retimiu. - mas ainda to com fome... - eles murmurou. Kurenai e Naruto riam.

- Eu vou tomar um ar. - Konohamaru falou e saindo da cozinha e pulando pela janela. Se escutaram passos de confirmação que o moreno tava no telhado.

- Porque o Konohamaru-kun saiu daqui desse jeito? - Moegi perguntava preocupada. Kurenai olhou com preocupação para Naruto.

- Deixa ele. - ele simplesmente falou. - bom, o que vamos fazer pra comer? - ele perguntou animado fazendo todos esquecerem a cena a pouco. - que tal ramen?

- Porque não deixa eles escolherem? - Kurenai perguntou duvidosa se sentando na mesa ao lado de Udon. - afinal eles vão ter que te aquentar.

- Hei! Eu sou o sensei! Então tenho prioridade! - o loiro exclamou em tom superior.

- Mas eles são o time, então eles escolhem. - rebateu Kurenai olhando divertida pro loiro que fazia biquinho com cara de contrariado.

- Am... que tal todos escolherem? - Udon perguntou. O silêncio se instaurou na sala.

- É uma boa ideia! - Kurenai falou rindo. Se levantou e foi em direção a geladeira. - bom, o que temos aqui? - ela perguntou analisando os produtos da geladeira.

_**20 minutos depois**_

Konohamaru estava deitado no telhado olhando as estrelas. Estava pensativo, até que escutou passos, olhou pro lado e viu Naruto parado de em pé ao seu lado olhando as estrelas.

- Noite bonita! - ele falou com tranquilidade.

- Hum... - foi a única resposta do moreno que voltou a olhar as estrelas. Naruto não falou de imediato, apenas se sentou ao lado do amigo.

- Hum... Konohamaru... eu até entendo. O Asuma era seu tio e era Namorado da Kurenai. - ele falou a última parte com um pouco de ciúme. - mas... ela não pode viver pensando nele e sofrendo. Ela também merece ser feliz. - ela escolhia com cuidado as palavras.

- Eu sei. - Konohamaru respondeu com calma, fazendo Naruto olhar pra ele com curiosidade. - eu entendo. Até fico feliz dela namorar você... mas é estranho. - ele falou por fim.

- Eu também achei isso no começo. - Naruto falou rindo. - mas você acaba se acostumando. - ele terminou ainda rindo. Konohamaru sorriu e se sentou no telhado. Ficaram mais algum tempo em silénio.

- Você achou que eu não ia aceitar isso bem? - o moreno perguntou a Naruto, esse apenas confirmou com a cabeça. - acho que sou mais adulto que você! - ele falou estufando o peito. - itai! - tinha levado um cascudo de Naruto na cabeça.

- Vamos ajudar Kurenai e os outros com a comida. - ele falou se levantando. Konohamaru riu.

Quando voltaram a cozinha, encontraram Udon sentado na mesa com uma gota particularmente grande na cabeça e Kurenai e Moegi conversando animadamente.

- Ele de deu mesmo um buque? - Moegi perguntou com os olhos brilhando.

- Ele é bem romântico quando quer! - Kurenai explicava rindo. Ela olhou pra trás e viu Naruto e Konohamaru se sentando a mesa. - eu contei a eles da nossa história.

- Você falou tudo? - Naruto perguntou começando a corar.

- Sim! - a morena respondeu sem pensar.

- Tudo?! - Naruto frizou a pergunta. Kurenai olhou pra ele com uma gota.

- Claro que isso não! - ela falou calma. Naruto suspirou aliviado.

- Isso o que? - Moegi perguntou inocentemente.

- Nada! - Naruto falou um pouco alto demais. Moegi e Udon olharam pra ele curiosos. Kurenai continuava com uma gota enquanto preparava o jantar.

- Chefe... - Konohamaru sussurrou para Naruto com a voz carregada de malícia. O loiro viu a cara dele e logo entendeu. O moreno era esperto.

- Nem um piu! - Naruto sussurrou num tom mortal ao Sarutobi. Konohamaru tremeu de medo.

- Kurenai é mais alta que você chefe! - Konohamaru desconversou. - itai! - Naruto tinha socado a cabeça dele novamente.

- Se é para fazer comentários inuteis, não fassa. - Naruto respondeu irritado.

_**1 hora e meia depois **_

Tinham terminado o jantar e a sobremesa. Estavam reunidos em torno da mesa, com Naruto, Udon, Moegi e Konohamaru jogando cartas e Kurenai bebendo vinho.

- Droga! - Naruto exclamou pela quinta vez. Tinha jogado 7 pardidas, sendo que ele perdeu todas, 5 pra Udon, uma pra Konohamaru e ate pra Moegi. Já tinha perdido 200 yenes.

- Meu dinheiro acabou. - Konohamaru suspirou.

- O meu também. - falou Moegi em tom choroso.

- Obrigado pelo jogo. - Udon falou sorrindo.

- Naruto é ruim nesse jogo. - Kurenai falou com a voz embargada e com o rosto um pouco vermelho do vinho. Naruto olhou pra ela com uma gota. Teve que ficar vigiando Konohamaru, pra esse não beber vinho, que acabou se esquecendo de Kurenai e só foi descobrir que ela era fraca pra bebida naquele instante.

- Não devia ter de deixado beber. - ele resmungou.

- Deixa eu ser feliz. - ela falou se abraçando nele.

- Bom, acho que vocês devem ir pra casa. Quero vocês amanhã de manhã as 7horas no campo de treino 15. - Naruto falou ao seu time.

- Hai! - eles responderam em uníssono. Udon recolhia o dinheiro ganho, Konohamaru e Moegi já saiam do apartamento.

- Até amanhã Naruto-nee-san! - disse Moegi.

- Até amanhã chefe! - Konohamaru já saia do apartamento.

- Esperem por mim! Tchau Naruto-sensei! - Udon gritou correndo para porta e a fechando ao passar.

- Porque está sorrindo? - Kurenai perguntou apoiando o queixo no ombro do loiro e olhando pra ele de forma curiosa.

- Ele me chamou de sensei. - Naruto falou com um sorriso bobo no rosto. Kurenai sorriu e deu um beijo estalado na bochecha dele e depois aconchego a cabeça no ombro dele. - Vai querer dormir aqui?

- Sim... - ela falou de um jeito manhoso.

- Não quer tomar um banho? - ele perguntou a ela.

- So se você me der. - ela continou com o mesmo tom de voz. Naruto corou ligeiramente.

- Você quando fica bêbada fica um pouco diferente... - ele resmungou.

- Não! So assim só com você mesmo. - ela falou rindo.

- Vou de levar pra cama. - ele ajudou ela a andar, porque até isso era difícil, pelo fato dela sempre tropeçar nos próprios pés. Chegando lá, deitou ela na cama, e já ia saindo quando seu pulso foi segurado pela morena.

- Não me deixa. - ela falou olhando pra ele com olhos penetrantes.

- Vou guardar as coisas e já volto. - ele argumentou, mas ela não libertou ele.

- Deixa pra amanhã. Eu quero você agora! - ela falou com uma voz sedutora.

- Já volto, eu prometo. - ele deu um leve beijo nela e saiu do quarto deixando uma Kurenai indignada pra trás. Assim que chega a cozinha, arruma o que tinha ficado pra trás e tranca a porta do apartamento, depois volta ao quarto e encontra Kurenai durmindo calmamente num canto da cama enrolada num lençol. Ele sorri e tira os calçados dela e logo depois tira sua roupa e se deita ao lado dela na cama semi-nu. Logo que se deita, ela rola pro lado dele e o abraça inconscientemente. Naruto puxa o lençol pra tapar ele e logo depois adormece.

_**Apartamento de Naruto, 6:40**_

- Odeio acorda cedo! - Naruto reclamava pra ele mesmo saindo do banheiro e entrando no quarto. Tinha acabado de tomar banho pra acordar e assim que chega ao seu quarto, vê Kurenai domindo tranquilamente na cama. Não queria acordala, preferia a deixar dormindo. Colocou sua roupa ninja com rapidez e fechou a porta com cuidado e foi fazer seu café da manhã tradicional. Ramen e leite, uma estranha combinação que ele adorava.

Preparou o ramen com maestria, resultado de anos de preparo. Terminou seu café e escreveu uma carta para Kurenai quando essa acordar e deixou na mesa da cozinha. Saiu do apartamento e foi em direção ao campo de treino 15, para ter seu primeiro dia como sensei.

Ele mal podia conter a ansiedade de ter um time, mesmo que temporario. Não queria começar com um pois iria se tornar Hokage em breve, mas com um time temporário e que ele já conhecia era maravilhoso. Lucraria muito em cima disso.

Ao chegar ao campo de treino, ele ve já todo seu time esperando por ele, completamente acordados, ao contrario dele, que tinha ligeiras marcas de sono no rosto.

- Que hora vocês chegaram? - ele perguntou com a sobrancelha levantada.

- As 6 da manhã! Para nos aquecermos! Ideia do Konohamaru-kun! - Moegi falava feliz, deixando um Naruto surpreso.

- 1 hora já. Por isso que vocês são destaque dos times do ano de vocês. - Naruto comentou surpreso.O time de Ebisu era o melhor do ano dele, tento ganho muitos elogios de outros Jounins e ate da Hokage. O time possuia um Chuunin, Konohamaru. Udon e Moegi só não tinham se tornado também por azar.

- Bom! Eu não sei muito o que vocês faziam antes de eu entrar no time, por isso eu queria que me contassem. Vou retomar da onde Ebisu parou. - Naruto falou se sentando numa pedra ali perto.

- Ele tava nós ensinando Ninjutsos de vento. - Udon explicou basicamente. Naruto abriu um sorriso, dera sorte, sua natureza elemental era vento, por consequência sabia varios Ninjutsos de vento.

- Ótimo! Qual jutso estavam aprendendo? - ele exclamou feliz batendo as palmas.

_**Apartamento de Naruto, 8:30**_

Kurenai estava acordada, mas não tinha abrido os olhos, por dois motivos: estava extremamente confortável e estava com dor de cabeça.

- Eu tinha que ter escutado o Naruto. - ele murmurou. Ficou dois segundos em silencio ate que se tocou. Abriu os olhos e fitou o quarto vazio. - Naruto! - ela chamou baixinho. Ela voltou a chamar ele um pouco mais alto e chamou ele de novo em voz alta, mas nenhuma resposta. - não acredito que ele me deixou sozinha! - ela exclamava totalmente indignada. - que namorado sensível eu tenho... - ela resmungou em tom de ironia.

Se levantou a contra-gosto da cama e foi buscar o loiro pelo apartamento. Chegou a cozinha e notou um bilhete debaixo da chave do apartamento. Foi em direção a ele e leu:

_Boi-dia Kurenai!_

_Eu fui ao treino, preferi de deixar dormindo._

_Tem algumas coisas ai pra fazer um café-da-manhã, eu mesmo não fiz porque não sabia que hora você ia acordar, mas pode fazer qualquer coisa. Busco a chave do apartamento lá pelas 18 horas na tua casa. _

_Naruto_

_p.s: Te amo!_

Ela sorriu, não conseguia ficar braba com o loiro. Voltou ao quarto e foi em direção ao banheiro tomar banho, pra ver se amenizava a dor de cabeça. Logo que terminou o banho, foi na cozinha e pegou uma maça e saiu do apartamento comendo a fruta. Andava pacificamente em direção a sua casa, totalmente distraida, se lembrando do jantar de ontem e sorrindo. Logo que dobra a esquina da sua casa ela para de chofre.

Na frente da casa dela, tinha uma morena de costas pra ela, parecia esperar alquem. Logo ela reconhece o cabelo levemente azulado e as roupas. Da um suspiro, já esperava por essa conversa.

- Hinata? - ela pergunta se aproximando da ex-aluna. A bela morena se vira pra ver sua antiga professora e Kurenai logo nota os olhos perolados levemente vermelhos. Parecia que a morena andava chorando, ou dormira mal, ou ambos. Ela não tinha o mesmo brilho no olhar. Ela fitou Kurenai por alguns segundos até abrir a boca.

- Bom-dia Kurenai-sensei! - ela murmurou. Sua voz não saiu timida como antes, mas sim triste.

- Bom dia Hinata! - Kurenai respondeu em tom sério. - quer falar comigo? - a morena de olhos perolados confirma com a cabeça. - está a quanto tempo me esperando? - Kurenai pergunta olhando pros lados.

- Alguns minutos apenas. - Hinata fala no mesmo tom de voz.

- Entre, por favor. - Kurenai convida a menor a entrar em sua casa.

Elas passam pela porta da casa, e Hinata se senta no sofá que foi indicado por Kurenai.

- Quer chá? Ou suco? - Kurenai oferece alguma bebida pra ela.

- Não, obrigada. - Hinata continuava com o mesmo tom de voz.

- Então...? - Kurenai se senta em um sofá perto da morena pronta pra começar a conversa. - o que quer falar comigo? - Hinata fica em silêncio fitando o chão. Se passa 30 segundos de silêncio incómodo entre as duas, até que Hinata abre a boca.

- Eu ouvi... você... Na-Naruto... - ela falava com dificuldade. Tinha problemas em pronunciar aquele nome, mas depois da notícia, tinha virado uma tortura.

- A vila inteira já deve saber. - Kurenai comentou. - é. Estamos juntos, eu e o Naruto. - ela fala com calma. Na hora Hinata levanta a cabeça pra ver sua antiga professora. Os olhos já começavam a umedecer. Ela fita a mais velha por alguns segundos até que fala.

- Eu... você... você sabia... - Hinata falava pausadamente.

- É, eu sei que você ama ele. - Kurenai completou o que a outra ia falar. Hinata arregala os olhos.

- Porque? - ela fala num sufoco.

_**Flashback **_

Hinata andava em direção a cozinha, pra jantar. Tinha perdido o jantar pois tinha ficado ajudando seu pai em alguns papeis, para ganhar experiência em liderar o clã. Então aproveitou pra jantar na cozinha, o que adorava fazer, pois lá ela conversava bastande com as empregadas.

Andava calmamente em direção a cozinha, pensado sobre os papeis, liderança do clã e volta e meia acabava pensando num loiro. Amava Naruto des de criança, e tinha se decidido, iria se confessar pra ele em alguns dias, no dia do exame genin, que logo depois teria uma festa. Tinha se decidido a dias, e já planejava os minimos detalhes pra esse dia e também todas as possiveis reações que o loiro podia ter. Muitas vezes se pegava pensando até nos filhos que teria com ele, pensamento que ela logo avastava da cabeça.

Estava perto, quanto escutou vozes. O que parecia ser uma conversa.

- Você também ficou sabendo? - uma voz feminina perguntou animada.

- E quem não sabe? Isso é o assunto mais comentado da vila nos últimos dias. - outra voz feminina respondeu animadamente. - o que você acha deles?

- Formam um bonito casal. Se não fosse pela diferença de idade iam ser um casal normal e lindo. - a outra respondeu em um tom romântico.

- Você também acha ele bonito? - a outra perguntou rindo.

- Claro que sim, é um dos mais lindos que eu já vi e também eu adoro ele, pelo jeito extrovertido e além do mais é muito reconhecido nessa vila. - a outra respondeu com a voz um pouco baixa, parecia estar corada.

- Ele merece, apesar de tudo, ele merce isso mais que ninquem. Mas que a Kurenai-san e o Naruto-Sama formam um belo casal eu concordo contigo. - Hinata que até então escutava tudo rindo, pois pensava se tratar de um príncipe que elas admiravam, desmanchou o sorriso e arregalou os olhos. Ficou estática alguns segundos tentando digerir a informação, e implorou internamente que tivesse escutado mal. Entrou na cozinha com rapidez e encarou as empregadas.

- Ah! Ola Hinata-sama, eu fou preparar um jantar pra você! - a primiera voz pertencia a uma morena baixa, mas com um rosto e um corpo belo e com olhos perolados. A outra era mais alta, mas era tão bela quanto a outra.

- O que vocês falaram antes? - Hinata perguntou depressa, mal podendo frear seu coração que parecia querer saltar pela boca. As duas morenas olham pra ela e a segunda fala.

- Naruton-sama e Kurenai-san estão namorando. Você não soube? - ela perguntou franzindo a testa confusa.

- Voc... vocês tem razão? - Hinata perguntou a beira das lágrimas.

- Sim! É so nisso que a cidade fala nos últimos tempos. - a primeira confirmou. Já iria perguntar o que Hinata queria pra jantar, quando essa saiu da cozinha rapidamente e subiu as escadas em direção ao seu quarto quase correndo.

Ao passar por ele, acaba fechando a porta com excessiva força e faz um barulho alto. Passa a chave na porta e se atira na cama. Estava rezando pra ser mentira, não poderia perder seu loiro, ainda mais pra sua antiga sensei e melhor amiga.

_**Flashback**_

- Porque o que? - Kurenai pergunta com a voz levemente irritada, a dor de cabeça estava voltando com força total, e aquela conversa piorava drasticamente isso.

- Eu amava ele, eu te contei sobre o que sentia por ele, eu conviava em você! E você me roubou ele. - ela alterava a voz e começava a chorar.

- Primeiro! Não te roubei ele! Não tenho culpa que você não teve coragem pra se declarar a ele, e me lembro muito bem de ter de encorajado a fazer isso varias vezes, pois se tivesse feito, possivelmente, vocês estariam namorando e talvez ele nem fosse na missão junto comigo! Depois, eu também tenho direito de ser feliz e quero! Nunca me senti assim com ninquem, nem mesmo com o Asuma. - Kurenai respondeu ríspida. Hinata desatou a chorar ali mesmo.

- Eu amo ele! - ela balbulciou.

- Lute por ele oras. Mas saiba, eu também amo ele, e não vou entregar ele a ninquem, nem mesmo a você. Ninquem vai me tirar ele! - ela respondeu em tom alto. Hinata olhou pra ela por alguns segundos, e se levantou e foi em direção a porta.

- Vou lutar por ele mesmo! - ela respondeu em tom alto e de costas para a Yuuhi. Saiu pela porta e acabou batendo ela ao sair sem ao menos se despedir dela.

- Só me faltava essa! - ela reclamou pra ela mesmo. Se levantou e foi em direção a cozinha, prescisava de um comprimido pra cabeça.

_**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

desculpem pela demora e pelo capítulo pequeno. Se alquem quiser dar palpite pra historia, sinta-se livre, pois minha imaginação que sempre foi fértil, anda meio escaça pra essa história e foi um dos motivos de tanta demora.


End file.
